Golden Eyes
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: "Eines Tages krieg ich dich dran und verkauf ich dich an die Presse!" "Na, auf den Tag freue ich mich schon." Zitat aus Finder Band 1. Es ist soweit! Nur ist es nicht die Presse, an die Akihito Asami verkauft...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Leute!

Hier ist sie, meine neue Finder FF, die nächste ist schon in Arbeit *gg*

Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Golden Eyes**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Inhaltsangabe:**

„Eines Tages krieg ich dich dran und verkauf ich dich an die Presse!"

„Na, auf den Tag freue ich mich schon."

Finder 1 - Im Fadenkreuz

**Zeitliche Einordnung:**

Nach Finder Band 2

**Anmerkung:**

Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst

ausgedacht habe, gehören Ayano Yamane. Ich verdiene hiermit kein

Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

* * *

**Golden Eyes**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*****°-.**

**-°****1°-**

See reflections in his eyes

more than darkness in the depths.

See him move through smoke and mirrors

feel his presence in the crowd.

See him surface in every shadow

on the wind I feel his breath.

Golden eyes, I found his weakness.

Golden eyes, no time for sweetness

but a bitter kiss will bring him to his knees.

You'll never know

how I watched you from the shadows.

You'll never know

how it feels to be the one who's left behind.

You'll never know the days, the nights,

the tears, the tears I've cried.

But now my time has come.

Revenge is a kiss, this time I won't miss.

Now I've got you in my sight.

_Goldeneye - Tina Turner_

**.-°*°-.**

Asami schloss die Knöpfe seines Hemdes einen nach dem anderen, bis er den letzten durch das dazugehörige Knopfloch geschoben hatte. Der weiße Stoff auf seiner Haut fühlte sich angenehm kühl an, was daran lag, dass er noch vor wenigen Minuten unter der heißen Dusche gestanden hatte.

Während seine Finger sich mit mechanischen Bewegungen daran machten, die dunkelblaue Krawatte um seinen Hals zu binden, drehte er sich um und ließ seinen Blick über die schlafende Gestalt zwischen den zerwühlten Laken seines Bettes wandern.

Akihito schlief immer noch tief und fest, was angesichts der frühen Stunde und ihrer nächtlichen Aktivitäten auch kein Wunder war. Der Junge lag auf dem Bauch, die Arme unter einem Kissen vergraben und seine blonden Haare fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, aber dennoch konnte Asami sich nicht an ihm satt sehen. Es fehlte nicht viel und er wäre zurück zum Bett gegangen, um Akihito mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge solange zu reizen, bis er aufwachen würde und er ihn noch einmal nehmen konnte. Stattdessen griff Asami nach seiner Weste und fuhr damit fort sich anzuziehen. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich mit Akihito zu vergnügen, auch wenn er nichts lieber tat, als sich an diesem Jungen zu vergehen.

Mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen erinnerte sich Asami an die vergangene Nacht. Wenn Akihito unter ihm aufschrie und stöhnte, es hasste und gleichzeitig liebte, was Asami mit ihm tat, war er sich sicher, dass der Junge ganz und gar ihm gehörte, weil er nicht fähig war, sich gegen etwas zu wehren, das er im Grunde wollte. Er war einfach nicht in der Lage sich gegen die Lust zu wehren, die stärker war, als der Schmerz darunter. Wann immer Asami ihn dazu zwang laut auszusprechen, dass er ihn wollte, nachdem er ihn bis an seine Grenzen getrieben hatte, und er Akihitos bebenden Körper unter seinen Händen spürte, war er sich sicher, dass der Junge niemals von ihm loskommen würde. Nur in diesen Momenten zweifelte Asami nicht daran, dass er in der Lage sein würde Akihito für immer bei sich zu behalten.

Mit seinem Jackett in der Hand ging Asami zurück zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Matratze, bevor er Akihito mit einer Hand durch die Haare strich. Der Junge seufzte daraufhin leise und murmelte seinen Namen.

Das Lächeln auf Asamis Lippen wurde eine Spur breiter. Er wartete nur darauf, dass Akihito aufwachen und ihm mit wüsten Beschimpfungen vorwerfen würde, dass er seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten konnte, womit er nicht einmal Unrecht hatte, aber er wachte nicht auf und Asami genoss es seine Finger durch die weichen, blonden Strähnen wandern zu lassen, ohne dass Akihito augenblicklich seine Krallen ausfuhr.

Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, fragte sich Asami wann es angefangen hatte, dass er nicht genug von diesem Jungen bekommen konnte. Es ging schon lange nicht mehr nur um Sex. Er spürte eine Begierde tief in sich, nach mehr, nach einer Verbindung die tiefer reichte, als ihre körperliche Beziehung. Er hasste dieses Gefühl, dieses ständige Verlangen nach der Nähe eines anderen. Er wollte sich nicht so fühlen. Das war gefährlich.

Wenn man von jemandem abhängig ist, wird man verraten. Wenn jemand weiß, dass man ihn braucht, wird man ausgenutzt.

Asami hatte sein ganzes Leben nach diesen Grundsätzen gelebt und sie hatten ihn dorthin gebracht, wo er heute war: an die Spitze der Unterwelt von Japan. Er war nur von denjenigen abhängig, die noch mehr von ihm selbst abhängig waren. Das war immer so gewesen - bis jetzt. Und das gab ihm zu denken. Er wollte nicht von jemandem abhängig sein. Er hatte zu oft gesehen wie Gefühle einen Menschen zerstören konnten. Aber trotz allem, fühlte sich das hier richtig an. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte er es nicht verlieren.

Asami ließ seine Hand aus Akihitos Haaren gleiten, aber seine Augen blieben weiterhin auf den schlanken Körper des jungen Fotografen gerichtet.

Akihito gehörte ihm, auch wenn der Junge immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, was das bedeutete. Er gehörte ihm und nichts würde das jemals ändern können. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas oder irgendjemand das änderte. Niemals.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Akihito, stand Asami vom Bett auf und zog sein Jackett an, bevor er sein Apartment verließ, in dem Wissen, dass Akihito nicht mehr da sein würde, wenn er heute Abend nach Hause kam.

**.-°*°-.**

Das laute Geräusch eines Horns ertönte über den Hafen hinweg und Akihito drehte den Kopf. Er sah wie ein großes Containerschiff von einem Schleppdampfer durch das Hafenbecken entlang der Lagerhallen gezogen wurde. Das dunkle Wasser schlug in kleinen, unruhigen Wellen gegen die Mauern des Anlegestegs, während das riesige Schiff sich seinen Weg zu einem Anlegeplatz bahnte.

Akihito wandte seinen Blick von dem Schiff ab und suchte stattdessen ein weiteres Mal seine Umgebung ab. Er saß auf der Brüstung eines der zahllosen Lagerhäuser am äußersten Rand des Hafens, von wo aus er sowohl einen guten Blick über den Anlegesteg, als auch durch einige hoch gelegene Fenster in das Innere der Lagerhalle hatte. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass man einen wirklich guten Platz fand, von dem aus man Fotos machen konnte, aber dieser Platz war nahezu perfekt und Akihito war stolz auf sich, dass er die Treppe entdeckt hatte, die hier hinauf führte. Wenn er wirklich das vor die Linse bekommen sollte, was Detektiv Hirata ihm versprochen hatte, dann würden das hier die besten Bilder werden, die er je in seinem Leben geschossen hatte.

Mit einem missmutigen Brummen veränderte Akihito seine Position und rutschte ein Stück nach rechts, doch das machte das Wellblech der Lagerhallenwand in seinem Rücken auch nicht gemütlicher. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass er nun schon beinahe zwei Stunden darauf wartete, dass sich vor dieser Lagerhalle etwas tun würde, aber bis jetzt Fehlanzeige. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er auf einen Deal wartete, der dann in letzter Minute verlegt oder abgeblasen wurde. Verbrecher nahmen bei ihrer Terminplanung nun einmal erschreckend wenig Rücksicht auf Akihitos Arbeitszeiten. Dass die Information über diesen Drogendeal von der Drogenfahndung kam, machte sie auch nicht zuverlässiger, als Akihitos andere Quellen, aber irgendetwas sagte Akihito, dass er heute einen großen Treffer landen würde. Allein schon dass er diesen Platz gefunden hatte, war in seinen Augen ein gutes Omen.

Eigentlich waren Akihitos Verbindungen zur Polizei mit Yamazakis Verhaftung Geschichte gewesen, aber ein junger Detektiv von der Drogenfahndung, den Akihito vom Sehen kannte, war darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass Yamazaki gelegentlich Informationen an ihn weiter gegeben hatte. Akihito hatte jedoch im Grunde kein Interesse mehr daran gehabt weiterhin mit der Polizei zusammen zu arbeiten. Nicht nachdem der einzige Mensch dort, der ihm damals, als er auf die schiefe Bahn geraten war, geholfen hatte, versucht hatte auf ihn zu schießen. Aber als Akihito gehört hatte, was Detektiv Hirata plante, hatte er nicht widerstehen können.

Zugegeben, zuerst hatte Akihito es für eine Falle gehalten, als Hirata ihm erzählt hatte, dass ein Dealer, den die Drogenfahndung kürzlich hochgenommen hatte, auf einen Deal mit der Polizei eingestiegen war und ihnen im Gegenzug für Strafmilderung zusicherte, ihnen einen ganz dicken Fisch zu liefern. Aber nach allem, was er gehört hatte, war Hirata ein ehrgeiziger junger Polizist, der sich nicht einschüchtern ließ und der fest dazu entschlossen war, einen der ganz Großen zu Fall zu bringen. Alles was er dazu gebraucht hatte, war eine zuverlässige Quelle außerhalb der Polizei, da Beweismittel die Angewohnheit hatten innerhalb des Reviers wie durch Zauberhand spurlos zu verschwinden, und einen Staatsanwalt, der keine Angst davor hatte Anklage zu erheben. Den Staatsanwalt hatte er vor ein paar Wochen bekommen, als der alte Staatsanwalt an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben war und jetzt war es endlich soweit. Akihito konnte es kaum erwarten, das zu Ende zu bringen, was er vor vier Monaten nicht geschafft hatte.

Damals waren Akihitos Fotos von der Zeitung nicht veröffentlich worden, weil der Chefredakteur gekauft worden war und Akihito war zur Strafe von Asami unter Drogen gesetzt und vergewaltigt worden. Anschließend hatte Asami ihm einige verdrehte Lebensweisheiten an den Kopf geworfen und mittlerweile hatte Akihito einen ziemlich guten Einblick in die Unterwelt und die Gesetze, die dort galten, bekommen. Man täuschte, betrog und stellte Fallen, um über seine Feinde zu triumphieren und an die Spitze zu gelangen. Jetzt würde Akihito dasselbe machen und seinen Triumpf über Asami feiern.

Er hatte es ihm bereits damals auf einem Anlegesteg dieses Hafens gesagt: Akihito duldete keine Verbrecher und eines Tages würde er Asami drankriegen und ihn an die Presse verkaufen. Zwar war es nicht die Presse, die Akihito dabei helfen würde Asami alles heimzuzahlen, was er ihm angetan hatte, aber Akihito war jedes Mittel recht, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Bis jetzt mochte es Asami immer gelungen sein das Gesetz zu seinen Gunsten auszulegen. Eine Vergewaltigung wurde als leidenschaftlicher Sex hingestellt, Schießereien wurden zu Meinungsverschiedenheit, Drogenhandel sah aus wie normale Geschäfte und Mord ging als Unfall durch. Aber damit war jetzt Schluss. Akihito würde Hirata und dem Staatsanwalt Beweise liefern, die Asami hinter Gitter bringen würden, wo ein Krimineller wie er hingehörte.

Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte Akihito dabei nicht im Geringsten. Für Asami war er nicht mehr als ein Spielzeug und Akihito verachtete Menschen, die andere für ihre Zwecke benutzten und dabei ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über Leichen gingen. Außerdem war Asami schuld daran, dass er tiefer in diese Welt gezogen worden war, als er je beabsichtig hatte. Zwar hatte er ihn vor Feilong gerettet, wofür Akihito durchaus dankbar war - weiß Gott was die Chinesen mit ihm angestellt hätten - aber es war in erste Linie Asamis Schuld, dass er überhaupt von Feilong entführt worden war. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf die Spielchen, die Asami ihm gegen seinen Willen aufzwang. Dieser Bastard hatte Spaß daran ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen und ihn zu demütigen und auch wenn Akihitos Körper ihn ein um das andere Mal betrog und sein Verstand bei dem Gedanken an Asami regelmäßig Amok lief, würde er nicht zulassen, dass Asami mehr von ihm bekam, als seinen Körper.

Als Akihito heute Morgen in Asamis Apartment aufgewacht war, war der Bastard bereits weg gewesen - wie immer - und Akihito war erleichtert darüber gewesen. Nachdem Asami sich die ganze Nacht mit ihm vergnügt hatte, war er nicht besonders scharf darauf gewesen am nächsten Morgen schon wieder von Asami genommen zu werden. Ihm tat auch so schon alles weh.

Akihito sprang hastig auf die Beine, als er das Geräusch eines Autos hörte. Seinen Blick durch den Sucher seiner Kamera gerichtet, drückte er sich an die Wand der Lagerhalle und wartete, bis der dunkelblaue Kleinwagen zum Stehen kam. Die beiden Männer, die aus dem Wagen stiegen, waren unauffällig gekleidet und der eine trug eine Kappe auf dem Kopf und einen Rucksack über einer Schulter. Das war der Köder und der andere war einer von Hiratas Männern. Hirata selbst wartete mit dem Rest seiner Leute in einem Lagerhaus einige hundert Meter weiter. Akihito machte ein paar Bilder, während die beiden Männer ins Innere des Lagerhauses gingen. Er wusste, dass keiner von beiden verkabelt war oder eine Waffe trug und dass er der einzige war, der die Szene beobachten würde, denn Hirata wollte kein Risiko eingehen, dass etwas schief ging, bevor er genug Beweise für eine Anklage hatte.

Fünf Minuten später war es soweit und Akihitos Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als Asami aus der schwarzen Limousine stieg, die vor der Lagerhalle zum Stehen kam. Es hatte durchaus das Risiko bestanden, dass Asami lediglich einen seiner Männer schicken würde, um die Drogen zu überprüfen und einen Preis auszuhandeln, aber Hirata hatte seine Hausaufgaben anscheinend gründlich gemacht und Asami einen Köder präsentierte, der reizvoll genug war, um persönlich aufzutauchen.

Akihito drückte sich näher an die Wand der Lagerhalle und beobachtete Asami durch den Sucher seiner Kamera dabei, wie er sich eine Zigarette anzündete, während er sich umsah. Dann betrat er zusammen mit einem Kerl mit braunen Haaren und einer Brille, von dem Akihito wusste, dass er Kirishima hieß, die Halle durch die große Vordertür. Akihito veränderte so leise wie möglich seinen Standpunkt und richtete seine Kamera durch die Fenster der Lagerhalle auf die Szene, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Und weiter gehts!

**Golden Eyes**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**-°2°-**

Mit einer Dunhill zwischen den Lippen betrat Asami gefolgt von Kirishima seine Lagerhalle am östlichen Rand des Hafens. Der Dealer, mit dem er sich hier treffen wollte, wartete bereits auf ihn und Asami begrüßte ihn mit einem knappen Nicken. Er hatte den jungen Mann mit der Kappe auf dem Kopf noch nie persönlich getroffen, aber er hatte einen ausführlichen Bericht erhalten und darin war ein Foto von ihm gewesen.

Nobuhiro hatte Kontakte nach Kolumbien und war dafür bekannt besonders reines Kokain zu liefern, das auf dem Seeweg nach Japan gebracht wurde. Asami kontrollierte mehrere dieser Routen und nachdem er seinen letzten Händler im Zuge einiger Unstimmigkeiten erschossen hatte, musste er sich jetzt umorientieren. Nachdem er sich ein wenig umgehört hatte, war Nobuhiro die passende Wahl gewesen und er hatte vor einigen Wochen ein Treffen vereinbart.

Asami nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette und gab Kirishima die Anweisung den Dealer und seinen Begleiter zu durchsuchen. Er hasste unangenehme Überraschungen und etwas an Nobuhiros Begleiter gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Sie sind sauber", teilte Kirishima ihm mit, nachdem er nichts gefunden hatte und Asami gab sich damit zufrieden. Kirishima arbeitete schon eine ganze Weile für ihn und genoss als einer der wenigen Menschen sein Vertrauen.

Asami zog ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie auf den Boden warf und mit der spitze seiner schwarzen, italienischen Lederschuhe austrat.

„In Ordnung. Dann kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen."

Nobuhiro nickte und holte ein in braune Plastikfolie eingewickeltes Päckchen aus seinem Rucksack hervor, das er auf einen Stapel Holzpaletten legte. Mit einem Taschenmesser schnitt er das Päckchen an der Oberseite auf und zog die Folie auseinander, damit Asami sich die Ware ansehen konnte.

Asami trat näher heran und holte aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts ein kleines Stück Silberfolie und sein Feuerzeug hervor. Dann ließ er sich von Nobuhiro das Taschenmesser geben und hob mit der Spitze des Messers eine kleine Menge Kokain heraus. Das weiße Pulver war kristallin und staubfein, als Asami es auf der Silberfolie verstreute. Anschließend legte er das Taschenmesser bei Seite und griff nach seinem Feuerzeug, um das Kokain von unten langsam zu erwärmen. Bereits nach ein paar Sekunden begann das weiße Pulver zu schmelzen und bildete dabei einen scharfkantigen Hügel. Asami ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er mit der Qualität der Droge bis jetzt äußerst zufrieden war. Wenn das Kokain an den Seiten zu brodeln begonnen hätte, wäre das ein Anzeichen dafür gewesen, dass es mit Mannitol gestreckt worden war.

Nachdem Asami das weiße Pulver ein paar Mal vorsichtig erwärmt hatte, blieb nur noch ein kleiner Tupfer übrig und Asami strich mit dem Zeigefinger darüber, nachdem er das Feuerzeug weg gelegt hatte. Die Reste des Kokains fühlten sich an wie lackierte, was ein weiteres Merkmal der guten Qualität war. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis dieser Probe, knüllte Asami die Silberfolie zusammen und ließ sie zusammen mit seinem Feuerzeug wieder in der Innentasche seines Jacketts verschwinden.

**.-°*°-.**

Akihito hielt seinen Finger auf den Auslöser gepresst, während ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Das klickende Geräusch seiner Kamera ertönte in einem unablässigen Stakkato und mit jeden Schuss fühlte er sich euphorischer. Auf diese Fotos hatte er so lange gewartet, aber nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte er sich ausgemalt, dass diese Bilder so brisant sein würden. Er hatte damit gerechnet Asami vielleicht während eines Treffens mit einem bekannten Waffenhändler zu beobachten, oder Aufnahmen davon zu machen, wie er geheime Absprachen mit einem Politiker traf, aber diese Bilder waren der Jackpot!

Ryuichi Asami mit einem Drogendealer auf demselben Foto, wie er gerade dabei war ein Kilo Kokain auf seine Reinheit zu überprüfen. Egal was für Verbindungen Asami zur Polizei oder zu anderen hohen Tieren hatte, diese Fotos waren Fakten und solange sie nicht verschwanden, würden sie Asami das Genick brechen. Aus dieser Sache würde er nicht wieder herauskommen und dann würde er endlich für alles bezahlen, was er Akihito angetan hatte. Darauf hatte er so lange gewartet. Er hatte Asami sogar gewarnt, dass er ihn eines Tages dran kriegen würde, aber die einzige Reaktion, die dieser Bastard darauf gezeigt hatte, war ein höhnisches Grinsen gewesen. Er hatte Akihito unterschätzt und das würde ihn jetzt teuer zu stehen kommen.

Akihito ließ seine Kamera sinken und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche seiner Jacke. Er hatte genug Beweisfotos gemacht auf die der Staatsanwalt seine Anlage stützen konnte. Jetzt war es Zeit für die nächste Phase. Er wählte Hiratas Nummer und wartete bis der Detektiv sich meldete.

„Ja?"

„Ich hab die Fotos. Sie sollten sich beeilen", antwortete Akihito leise, während er weiterhin durch das Fenster der Lagerhalle nach unten sah.

„Ist gut, wir sind gleich da. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle, ich melde mich wieder."

Gerade als der Detektiv aufgelegt hatte, kam Bewegung in die Szene unter Akihito und er hob seine Kamera wieder vors Gesicht. Kirishima hatte sein Handy aus der Tasche gezogen und rief Asami etwas zu, nachdem er es kurz ans Ohr gehalten hatte. Danach wurde alles ziemlich hektisch. Asami zog im Bruchsteil einer Sekunde seine Waffe und richtete sie auf den Dealer. Was er sagte, konnte Akihito nicht hören, aber es klang nicht besonders freundlich. Der Dealer begann auf Asami einzureden, während weder er noch sein Begleiter sich von der Stelle bewegten. Nach einem kurzen Moment nahm Asami die Waffe wieder runter und der Dealer begann hastig sein Kokain einzupacken, während Asami und Kirishima bereits mit schnellen Schritten zum Ausgang der Lagerhalle eilten.

_Nein, nein, nein_ dachte Akihito, während sich seine Finger krampfhaft um seine Kamera schlossen. Irgendjemand musste Asami gewarnt haben, dass die Polizei im Anmarsch war, aber anscheinend hatte man ihm nicht gesagt, dass das hier von Anfang an eine Falle gewesen war, denn sonst hätte er den Dealer und seinen Aufpasser sofort erschossen.

Akihito presste sich an die Wand der Lagerhalle und konnte nichts weiter tun, als hilflos dabei zuzusehen, wie Asami in seine Limousine stieg und mit quietschenden Reifen die Straße vor der Lagerhalle entlang fuhr, während die Polizei mit Blaulicht und Sirenen hinter ihm herjagten. Akihito machte eilig ein paar Bilden von dem Nummernschild von Asamis Limousine, bevor er über die Brüstung auf die andere Seite des Lagerhauses rannte. Er sah gerade noch wie Asami die Polizeiautos abhängte, als er unter einem großen, roten Frachtcontainer hindurch fuhr, der gerade von einem Schiff abgeladen wurde. Der Container versperrte den Polizeiautos den Weg und bevor der Kranführer reagieren und den Container wieder anheben konnte, war Asamis Wagen bereits außer Sichtweite.

Akihito schlug mit seiner Faust auf das Geländer der Brüstung und fluchte laut. Asami hatte es wieder einmal geschafft der Polizei zu entwischen. Allerdings war die Sache dieses Mal damit nicht erledigt, denn Akihito hatte immer noch die Fotos auf dem Film in seiner Kamera und sobald der Staatsanwalt die gesehen hatte, würde er nicht zögern einen Haftbefehl auszustellen.

Akihitos Handy in seiner Hosentasche begann zu vibrieren und als er es heraus holte, sah er, dass Detektiv Hirata ihm eine SMS geschrieben hatte. Er wollte sich in zehn Minuten mit ihm hinter der Lagerhalle 117-B treffen. Das war nur ein paar hundert Meter entfernt und Akihito packte seine Sachen zusammen, bevor er sich auf den Weg dorthin machte.

**.-°*°-.**

Als Akihito um die Ecke des Lagerhauses 117-B bog, sah er, dass Detektiv Hirata bereits zwischen mehreren Frachtcontainern auf ihn wartete. Er hatte gerade ein Päckchen Marlboro und ein Feuerzeug aus der Innentasche seines dunkelgrauen Anzuges geholt und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Während Akihito näher kam, fragte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal wie Hirata es geschafft hatte in seinem Alter bereits Detektiv zu werden. Er war vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als Akihito, aber in dem Anzug und mit den streng nach hinten gekämmten, dunkelbraunen Haaren, sah er um einiges erwachsener aus. Sein strenges und kontrolliertes Auftreten sorgte dafür, dass man ihm Respekt entgegenbrachte, auch wenn er, was Akihito schnell bemerkt hatte, bei weitem nicht so streng und kühl war, wie es den Anschein hatte – eher im Gegenteil. Trotzdem war er dafür bekannt äußerst energisch und konsequent zu sein, wenn er sich ein Ziel gesetzt hatte. All das waren Eigenschaften, die einen Menschen schnell an die Spitze bringen konnten, aber solchen Menschen wurden Fehler im Allgemeinen auch nicht so leicht verziehen.

Als Hirata aufsah, bemerkte er, dass Akihito mit seiner Kameratasche um die Schultern auf ihn zukam. Er nahm einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarette, während Akihito neben ihm stehen blieb.

„Da bin ich", verkündete Akihito und Hirata hob das Päckchen mit den Zigaretten, das er immer noch in der Hand hatte, in Akihitos Richtung.

„Auch eine?"

„Nein, danke", entgegnete Akihito und Hirata zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Anschließend ließ er das Päckchen wieder in seinem Jackett verschwinden und Akihito sah für einen Moment die Waffe des Detektives, die in einem Schulterhalfter steckte.

Hirata nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette und blies den Rauch in die Luft.

„Asami ist uns wieder einmal entwischt", sagte er dann, aber es war lediglich eine Feststellung und wenn er wütend darüber war – was er zweifellos sein musste – dann zeigte er es nicht.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich hab's gesehen", antwortete Akihito missmutig. „Aber zumindest haben wir die Fotos."

„Zeig sie mir", verlangte Hirata, doch Akihito schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Geht nicht. Ich hab keine digitale Kamera."

Hirata warf ihm einen überraschten und gleichzeitig auch verständnislosen Bick zu. „Was? Warum nicht?"

„Naja, ein Film hat eine bessere Auflösung. Außerdem ist eine analoge Kamera schneller, weil sie verzögerungsfrei auslöst", erklärte Akihito kurz. Was er jedoch nicht erwähnte war, dass eine digitale Kamera mit derselben Auflösung wie seine Nikon schlichtweg unbezahlbar war und er sich so eine Kamera einfach nicht leisten konnte.

Hirata blickte etwas verärgert drein, musste sich aber damit abfinden. Er überlegte einen Moment, bevor er sich entschieden hatte, wie es jetzt weiter gehen würde.

„Na gut. Wie lange dauert es bis du die Fotos entwickelt hast?"

„Ein paar Stunden", antwortete Akihito und Hirata nickte nachdenklich.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde heute gegen Abend einen meiner Männer bei dir vorbeischicken. Was ihn angeht, bist du nur einer unserer Informanten. Du gibst ich ihm die Abzüge in einem verschlossenen Umschlag, die Negative bleiben bei dir. Sag niemandem, dass du in letzter Zeit irgendwelche Aufträge gehabt hast und tu nichts was dich mit diesen Fotos in Verbindung bringen könnte. Am besten du hältst dich die nächsten Wochen bedeckt. Asami ist verdammt gefährlich, wenn er herausfindet, wer diese Fotos gemacht hat, bist du tot, verstanden?"

Akihito nickte, während er sich überlegte, ob Asami ihn wohl tatsächlich umbringen würde, wenn er herausfinden sollte, dass er diese Fotos gemacht hatte. Nun, er hatte nicht vor es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

„Ja", antwortete er ernst, während er dem Blick des Detektivs standhielt. „Keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie dieses Spiel gespielt wird."

**.-°*°-.**

Akihito betrachtete im diffusen Licht seiner Dunkelkammer das Foto, das er gerade aus dem Netzmittel genommen hatte, nachdem er in der wässrigen Lösung die Reste der chemischen Substanzen des Fixierbades entfernt hatte. Er hielt es vorsichtig an den Ecken vor sich in die Höhe, um es genauer zu betrachten.

Das Foto zeigte eine Großaufnahme von Asami, der gerade dabei war, das Kokain auf seine Reinheit zu überprüfen und ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf Akihitos Lippen. Er hatte Recht gehabt, diese Fotos waren Gold wert.

Es waren bereits die zweiten Abzüge, die Akihito von dem Film machte, aber er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass die Bilder anders aussahen, als die Fotos, die er sonst machte. Er hatte die Signatur, bestehend aus Datum und Nummer des Fotos sowie seinen Initialen, die sich normalerweise in der rechten unteren Ecke befand, verstellt, damit niemand den Fotos ansehen konnte, wer sie gemacht hatte. Das war zwar normalerweise gerade der Sinn einer Signatur, aber in diesem Fall hielt Akihito es für besser anonym zu bleiben. Jetzt befand sich die Signatur in der linken oberen Ecke und zeigte lediglich das Datum und die Nummer des Fotos an.

Akihito drehte sich um und hängte das Bild mit zwei Klammern an eine Wäscheleine hinter sich, um es trocknen zu lassen. Er wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, um das nächste Foto zu entwickeln, als er von dem Geräusch seiner Türglocke unterbrochen wurde. Akihito verließ die Dunkelkammer und betrat seine Wohnung, in der es stockdunkel war, sodass er die Tür zur Dunkelkamer ohne Gefahr für die Bilder öffnen konnte, während er arbeitete. Nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, schaltete er das Licht an und ging zur Haustür, um sie einen Spalt breit zu öffnen.

Draußen stand ein älterer Mann mit grauen Haaren in Jeans und Lederjacke.

„Hallo, ich soll hier für Detektiv Hirata etwas abholen", sagte er und Akihito nickte, bevor er die Tür weiter öffnete. Dann griff er nach dem braunen Umschlag, der auf seinem Schuhschrank lag und in dem sich die Bilder befanden, die er zuerst entwickelt hatte.

„Hier", antwortete er und der Polizist nahm den Umschlag entgegen, bevor er sich bedankte und dann wieder ging.

Akihito schloss seine Tür, blieb aber noch einen Moment davor stehen. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Nicht, dass er plötzlich Zweifel bekommen würde – was nebenbei bemerkt vollkommen bescheuert gewesen wäre – aber jetzt, da er der Polizei diese Fotos gegeben hatte, spürte er ein komisches Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, ohne dass er sagen konnte, woher es kam.

Akihito schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und schob dieses seltsame Gefühl bei Seite. Er tat das Richtig und Asami hatte es hundertfach verdient für seine Verbrechen ins Gefängnis zu wandern.

Dann drehte er sich um, machte das Licht wieder aus und ging zurück in seine Dunkelkammer.

tbc.

(A/N: Es heißt ja immer ein Schriftsteller gibt seine Quellen niemals preis, aber bevor mir einer von euch die Polizei auf den Hals hetzt, werde ich euch sagen, woher ich weiß, wie man Kokain prüft: Ich habe ein nettes Büchlein gekauft, mit dem Titel: „200 Tricks für ein besseres Leben" herausgegeben vom Heyne Verlag in Zusammenarbeit der Zeitschrift Neon. In diesem Buch stehen Tipps für alle Lebenslagen, bereitgestellt von Fachidioten dieser Welt. ^^ Der Tipp über das Kokain war vom größten Kokainhändler aus Deutschland, der mittlerweile allerdings im Gefängnis sitzt.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo!

Warum glauben eigentlich so viele, dass Asami nichts passieren wird? +fg+ Das hier wollte ich schon immer mal machen ^^ Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

AN: Einige von euch werden es vielleicht gesehen haben, ich hab das Rating geändert. Das hat den Grund, dass ich die Story eigentlich so lassen wollte, es mich aber einfach nicht losgelassen hat und ich jetzt doch noch ein etwas längeres Ende geschrieben habe.

* * *

**Golden Eyes**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**-°3°-**

Etwas an der Art, wie Asami ging, brachte die Besucher des Clubs Sion dazu, ihm augenblicklich Platz zu machen, als er zwischen ihnen hindurch ging. Alle Leute, die hier her kamen, war Mitglieder der High Society, die es gewöhnt waren Befehle zu erteilen, anstatt sie zu befolgen, aber als Asami gefolgt von Kirishima und Suoh durch die Eingangshalle schritt, gingen sie alle zur Seite, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Jede von Asamis Bewegungen vermittelte das Gefühl von Macht und Kontrolle. Die Eleganz mit der er sich bewegte und die starre Maske auf seinem Gesicht, die kein Gefühl nach außen dringen ließ, betonten dabei auf erschreckende Weise die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging.

Asami verschwendete keinen einzigen Blick auf die Gesichter seiner Gäste, von denen er die meisten persönlich kannte, während er an der langen Bar entlang die Eingangshalle seines Clubs durchquerte. Die wirren Geräusche um ihn herum verstummten nach und nach, als allen langsam klar wurde, dass etwas nicht stimmte und spätestens als jemand das Licht einschaltete, herrschte absolute Stille.

Die großen Doppeltüren an der Vorderseite des Clubs waren ganz geöffnet worden und draußen auf der Straße vor dem Club standen rund ein Dutzend Polizeiautos, deren Signalleuchten flackerndes, rotes Licht in den Raum warfen. Asami war bereits darüber informiert worden, dass die Polizei hier war, und der Anblick der schwarz-weißen Einsatzfahrzeuge, die vor seinem Club standen, ließ ein gefährliches Funkeln in seine goldenen Augen treten.

Solche Razzien waren ausgesprochen schlecht fürs Geschäft und schadeten seinem Ruf. Darüber hinaus strapazierten sie seine Nerven. Selbstverständlich hatte die Polizei bis jetzt noch nie etwas gefunden, das in irgendeiner Weise belastend für ihn sein könnte, aber sie schienen ihre Lektion nicht zu lernen. Etwas anderes hatte Asami von der japanischen Polizei aber im Grunde auch nicht erwartet, immerhin war sie bestechlich und schlichtweg inkompetent.

Der Mann, der Asami an der Spitze mehrerer Polizisten entgegen kam, trug einen dunkelgrauen Anzug und hielt seine Dienstmarke zusammen mit zwei Blättern Papier in die Höhe. In seinem Gesicht regte sich kein Muskel, aber in seinen Augen lag ein siegessicherer Ausdruck, den Asami nicht übersehen konnte.

„Detektiv Hirata von der Abteilung für Organisiertes Verbrechen. Ich habe einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für den Club Sion und einen Haftbefehl für Ryuichi Asami. Festnehmen!"

Bevor Asami dazu kam irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun, wurde er von zwei Beamten gepackt und mit dem Oberkörper grob auf die polierte Holzplatte der Bar gedrückt, während sie ihm die Hände auf den Rücken zogen. Asami spürte das kalte Metall von Handschellen an seinen Handgelenken und ein mörderischer Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, als die kleinen Schlösser hörbar klickten. Die beiden Beamten drehten ihn wieder herum und wollten ihn mitnehmen, doch Asami blieb neben Hirata stehen.

„Das wird Ihnen noch Leid tun", drohte er leise, doch Hirata ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Er blieb kerzengerade vor Asami stehen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Das werden wir sehen", entgegnete er, bevor er seinen Männern die Anweisung gab, den Club auseinander zu nehmen.

Asami warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Sie werden hier nicht das Geringste finden."

Dieses Mal breitete sich ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf Hiratas Lippen aus. „Das muss ich auch gar nicht."

Dann nickte er den beiden Männern, die Asami festhielten, zu. „Führt ihn ab."

**.-°*°-.**

Asami wollte zum wiederholten Male in den vergangenen Stunden zur Innentasche seines Jacketts greifen, doch er hielt sich davon ab und ließ seine Hand stattdessen auf der kalten Oberfläche des Metalltisches vor sich liegen. Seine Zigaretten lagen auf seinem Schreibtisch im Büro des Clubs und ehrlich gesagt waren sie das letzte gewesen, an das Asami gedacht hatte, als Kirishima zur Tür hereingekommen war und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass die Polizei draußen vor dem Club stand. Nun bereute er es, dass er die Schachtel Dunhill und sein Feuerzeug überhaupt erst auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, anstatt die Zigaretten in seinem Jackett zu lassen, wo sie hin gehörten.

Nachdem Hirata ihn in diesem Verhörraum in der Polizeistation von Shinjuku über eine Stunde hatte warten lassen, war er schließlich wieder aufgetaucht und hatte angefangen Asami Fragen zu stellen, die dieser ihm selbstverständlich nicht beantwortet hatte. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, hatten seine Leute im Sion nichts gefunden und die einzige Äußerung, die der Detektiv von Asami zu hören bekam, war die, dass er ohne seinen Anwalt kein einziges Wort sagen würde. Wenn Asami in den letzten zehn Jahren, in denen er als Geschäftsmann tätig war, etwas gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass man sich aus so gut wie jeder Situation befreien konnte, wenn man die richtigen Anwälte bezahlte. Einige dieser Rechtsverdreher taten schlimmere Dinge innerhalb des Gesetztes, als Asamis Organisation außerhalb.

Ein flüchtiger Blick auf seine Rolex sagte Asami, dass es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war. In dem kleinen, rechteckigen Raum konnte man unter den kalten Halogenlampen an der Decke sehr schnell das Zeitgefühl verlieren. Diese Räume waren dazu gedacht jeden, der hier eingesperrt wurde, nervös zu machen und der harte, niedrige Stuhl sorgte dafür, dass man es in der Zwischenzeit alles andere als bequem hatte.

Auf Asami hatte diese künstlich erzeugte Atmosphäre jedoch nicht die geringste Wirkung. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die Polizei ihn verhaftet hatte, aber sie hatten noch nie etwas gegen ihn in der Hand gehabt, um ihn länger festzuhalten und das würde dieses Mal nicht anders sein.

Asami drehte den Kopf, als die Tür zu seiner rechten geöffnet wurde und eine Frau in einem roten Kostüm mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Locken den Verhörraum betrat. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und durchquerte ohne ein Wort zu sagen mit wiegenden Hüften den Raum. Als sie neben dem Tisch angekommen war, legte sie eine Schachtel Dunhill und ein Feuerzeug auf die silberne Oberfläche, bevor sie sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Asami setzte und ihre langen Beine mit den hohen Pumps an ihren Füßen übereinander schlug.

Asami griff nach den Zigaretten und steckte sich eine davon zwischen die Lippen, bevor er sie anzündete. Während er einen tiefen Zug nahm, ließ er seinen Blick über die Frau wandern und seine Augen folgten dem tiefen Ausschnitt, der kaum etwas der Vorstellung überließ. In Asamis Fall war das jedoch gar nicht nötig. Er wusste genau, was sich unter dem roten Blazer verbarg und wie sich ihre vollen Brüste unter seinen Händen anfühlten. Allerdings war es schon einige Zeit her, seit sie das letzte Mal zusammen geschlafen hatten und Asami vermutete, dass sie sich mittlerweile einen anderen Liebhaber gesucht hatte, was ihn jedoch im Grunde nicht wirklich interessierte. Er bezahlte die hübsche und äußerst gerissene Anwältin mit dem Harvard Diplom dafür, dass sie sicherstellte, dass er nicht ins Gefängnis wanderte und dank ihr war Asami, was die Polizei anging, beinahe unantastbar. Dass sie mit ihm schlief, hatte die Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihnen nur noch interessanter gemacht.

Asami schätzte starke Frauen und obwohl Mai Sano ihren männlichen Kollegen im Gerichtssaal mühelos die Stirn bot, änderte sich ihr selbstbewusstes und gnadenloses Auftreten, sobald sich die Schlafzimmertüren hinter ihr schlossen. Im Bett wollte sie ein braves Mädchen sein, aber dazu brauchte sie einen Mann, der die Regeln aufstellte, denen sie folgen konnte. Allerdings gab es nur sehr wenige Männer, die dominant genug waren, um es mit ihr aufzunehmen. Asami war einer davon und er genoss es jedes Mal, wenn Mai sich in seinen Armen vollkommen fallen ließ.

„Wie lange dauert es, bis du mich hier raus geholt hast?", fragte Asami schließlich, während er einen weiteren tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm und den Rauch mit einer desinteressierten Geste in die Luft blies.

Mai sah ihn an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „So wird das dieses Mal nicht laufen."

Asamis Augen verengten sich. „Was soll das heißen?"

Mai hielt seinem Blick stand, ohne Unbehagen erkennen zu lassen. „Für dieses Spiel gelten neue Spielregeln", informierte sie Asami nüchtern. „Hirata hat Beweise. Er hat Abzüge von Fotos, die heute Nachmittag bei einem Drogendeal unten am Hafen in deinem Lagerhaus geschossen wurden. Ich bin sicher, du weißt was auf diesen Fotos zu sehen ist."

Asami warf ihr einen eiskalten Blick zu, doch er schein seine Wirkung auf Mai vollkommen zu verfehlen. In ihrem hübschen Gesicht regte sich nicht ein Muskel.

„Die ganze Sache war eine Falle", fuhr sie ungerührt fort. „Hirata hat deinen Dealer vor ein paar Wochen hochgenommen und Nobuhiro ist auf einen Handel eingestiegen. Er liefert dich ans Messer und dafür werden einige Anklagepunkte gegen ihn fallen gelassen. Der andere Kerl, der noch in der Lagerhalle war, ist ein Polizist aus Adachi. Ich hab mich umgehört, einer deiner Leute soll anscheinend seinen Bruder erschossen haben. Sagt dir der Name Daisaki etwas?"

Asami schüttelte den Kopf, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Wenn er sich die Namen von allen Leuten merken müsste, die seiner Organisation in die Quere gekommen waren und dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlt hatten, müsste er ein eigenes Register anlegen.

Mai zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Das dachte ich mir. Jedenfalls haben diese Beweise gereicht, um einen Haftbefehl gegen dich zu erlassen. Außerdem haben es Hirata und der Oberstaatsanwalt geschafft Richter Imamura zu überreden keine Kaution zu stellen. Das heißt, du gehst bis zur offiziellen Anhörung nächste Woche ins Gefängnis. Es tut mir leid, ich kann nichts machen."

Asami antwortete nicht und zog stattdessen ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie auf der Oberfläche des Metalltisches ausdrückte. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Hirata lediglich auf Zeit spielte und hatte nicht für einen Augenblick lang in Betracht gezogen, dass er tatsächlich etwas gegen ihn in der Hand haben könnte. Nun sah die ganze Sache um einiges anders aus.

Um seine Limousine hatte er sich bereits gekümmert und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er ein paar Zeugen verschwinden ließ - Nobuhiro würde dafür bezahlen, dass er ihn an die Polizei verkauft hatte - aber diese Fotos waren das eigentliche Problem. Er hatte es bis jetzt immer zu verhindern gewusst, dass Fotos von ihm in Umlauf kamen, ganz gleich um welche Art Fotos es sich dabei handelte. Dass die Polizei die Fotos anscheinend nicht selbst gemacht hatte und sich lediglich Abzüge in ihrem Besitz befanden, wunderte Asami nicht im Geringsten. Es wäre auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Beweismaterial aus einer Polizeidienststelle verschwand. Aber um diese Fotos verschwinden zu lassen, brauchte er die Negative. Kein Fotograf in ganz Tokio wäre so dumm Fotos von ihm zu machen und sie der Polizei zu übergeben, denn jeder wusste verdammt genau, dass er damit sein Todesurteil unterschrieb. Trotzdem fiel Asami auf Anhieb jemand ein, der dumm genug wäre, es dennoch zu versuchen.

„Wie sehen diese Fotos aus?", fragte Asami nachdem er einen Moment lang überlegt hatte und Mai zog ihre fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Die Signatur, in welcher Ecke des Fotos war sie?"

Asami wusste, dass Mai ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis hatte und ohne weiteres in der Lage sein würde ihm seine Frage zu beantworten. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Nachdem Mai einen Augenblick lang überlegt hatte, gab sie ihm eine Antwort, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was Asami damit bezweckte.

„Linke, obere Ecke. Datum und Nummer des Fotos."

Asami nickte langsam. Das machte die ganze Sache komplizierter. Dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er in gewisser Weise erleichtert war, dass sein Verdacht nicht zutraf. Für einen Moment hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass Akihito diese Fotos gemacht haben könnte, aber dann wäre die Signatur in der rechten unteren Ecke gewesen und hätte zudem seine Initialen enthalten. Anscheinend hatte der Junge seine Lektion gelernt, aber Asami konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er sich fragte, was er getan hätte, wenn es wirklich Akihito gewesen wäre, der ihn an die Polizei verkauft hatte. Er wusste, was er mit demjenigen anstellen würde, der diese Fotos geschossen hatte, aber er wusste nicht, ob er in der Lage wäre den Abzug zu betätigen, wenn es tatsächlich Akihito gewesen wäre. Und das gefiel ihm nicht.

Mai riss Asami aus seinen Gedanken, als sie fragte, warum genau das von Bedeutung sei.

„Das ist es nicht", antwortete Asami knapp. „Wir müssen den Fotografen finden, der diese Fotos gemacht hat und ihn und die Negative beseitigen. Danach können wir uns um Nobuhiro und Daisak kümmern."

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo liebe Leser!

Erst einmal, vielen lieben Dank an alle, die mir ein Review dagelassen haben! Was Mai Sano angeht, wer würde nicht gerne mit ihr tauschen? *schmacht* Und keine Sorge, auch wenn es im Moment weder für Akihito noch für Asami besonders gut aussieht, es wird auf alle Fälle ein Happy End geben. Versprochen. Wer schon mal was von mir gelesen hat, weiß das ^^

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**Golden Eyes**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**-°4°-**

Das Klingeln des Weckers ließ Akihito am nächsten Morgen mit einem Mal hochschrecken. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht wo er war, doch als er die vertrauten Umrisse seiner Wohnung erkannte, entspannte er sich wieder. An den Traum, der ihn noch vor einer Sekunde gefangen gehalten hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, aber er wusste, dass es kein angenehmer Traum gewesen war.

Akihito griff nach dem Wecker und stellte ihn ab. Er hatte vergessen das Wecksignal auszusetzen, da er ja alle Aufträge während der nächsten Woche abgesagt hatte. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, einfach weiter zu schlafen, aber wo er schon einmal wach war, konnte er ebenso gut aufstehen. Kurzentschlossen schlug er die Decke zurück und stieg aus dem Bett, um ins Bad zugehen. Nachdem er sich gewaschen und Jeans und T-Shirt angezogen hatte, ging er zu seiner Küchenzeile hinüber und machte sich eine Schüssel Cornflakes mit der er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Er suchte kurz zwischen den Kissen nach seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete dann den Fernseher ein, ohne darauf zu achten, welchen Sender er anstellte.

Während Akihito sich einen Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund schob, liefen im Fernsehen gerade die Nachrichten und der Nachrichtensprecher berichtete gerade über einen Verkehrsunfalls, der gestern Vormittag den Pendlerverkehr lahmgelegt hatte. Akihito wollte gerade weiterschalten, als der Sprecher die nächste Meldung verkündete und Akihito die Fernbedienung wieder sinken ließ.

_Am gestrigen Abend durchsuchte die Polizei unter Leitung von Detektiv Hirata den Club Sion im westlichen Teil von Shinjuku. Der Besitzer des Clubs, ein wohlhabender Geschäftsmann namens Ryuichi Asami, der sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt dort aufhielt, wurde bei der Razzia festgenommen. _

Der Nachrichtensprecher verschwand und Aufnahmen von einer Kamera, die Live vor Ort gewesen war, wurden gezeigt. Zwei Polizisten führten Asami zu beiden Seiten zwischen den Blitzlichtern mehrerer Fotografen hindurch. Asamis Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken mit Handschellen gefesselt worden, während er den Polizisten ohne Widerstand zu leisten folgte. Als sie einen der Streifenwagen erreicht hatten, drückte einer der Polizisten Asamis Kopf hinunter, und der andere schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

_Polizeiberichten zufolge wird Asamis Organisation vorgeworfen in illegale Drogengeschäfte verwickelt zu sein. Obwohl die Polizei in der Vergangenheit bereits des Öfteren Razzien in mehreren von Asamis Clubs durchgeführt hat, waren dabei nie Beweise für diese Anschuldigungen gefunden worden. Laut neusten Erkenntnissen ist es der Polizei nun jedoch gelungen Fotos und weiteres belastendes Material bei einem verdeckten Einsatz sicher zu stellen. Der Oberstaatsanwalt hat daraufhin Anklage wegen Drogenhandels erhoben und der zuständige Richter Imamura gab weiterhin bekannt, dass aufgrund der erdrückenden Beweislast keine Kaution gestellt werde. Eine Stellungnahme von Asamis Anwältin Mai Sano, die ihn bereits in der Vergangenheit mehrfach vertreten hat, bezüglich dieser Entwicklung wurde von ihrem Sekretär verweigert. Sollte es in diesem Verfahren zu einer Verurteilung kommen, muss Asami mit einer Freiheitsstrafe von 15 Jahren oder länger rechnen. _

Während der Nachrichtensprecher ankündigte, dass als nächstes der Wetterbericht ausgestrahlt wurde, saß Akihito wie erstarrt vor dem Fernseher. Der Löffel, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte, lag in der Schüssel mit den Cornflakes, die seine Finger nun umklammerten.

Er hatte gewusst, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Asami ins Gefängnis gehen würde, als er Hirata die Fotos übergeben hatte, aber irgendwie war er sich bis jetzt sicher gewesen, dass es Asami gelingen würde, sich wieder einmal aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Das hatte er bis jetzt immer getan. Die Vorstellung, dass Asami tatsächlich angeklagt und verurteilt wurde, klang für Akihito immer noch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.

Und doch hatte er gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen wie Asami von der Polizei festgenommen wurde. Obwohl die Aufnahmen zwangsweise echt sein mussten, kamen sie Akihito seltsam unwirklich vor. Etwas an dem Bild wie Asami mit hinter dem Rücken gefesselten Händen von zwei Polizisten abgeführt wurde, war einfach grundlegend falsch und sein Denken weigerte sich schlichtweg es als Realität zu akzeptieren.

Ihm war von dem Moment an, als er zugestimmt hatte, diese Fotos zu machen, klar gewesen, was geschehen würde und es war schließlich sein Ziel gewesen Asami endlich für alles bezahlen zu lassen, aber es war etwas vollkommen anderes lediglich zu wissen, dass etwas geschehen konnte, und es dann im Fernsehen mit anzusehen.

Die Worte des Kommentators gingen Akihito noch immer durch den Kopf.

_Sollte es in diesem Verfahren zu einer Verurteilung kommen, muss Asami mit einer Freiheitsstrafe von 15 Jahren oder länger rechnen._

Fünfzehn Jahre waren eine verdammt lange Zeit, besonders wenn man in einer Gefängniszelle saß. Und wenn die Polizei einmal anfangen würde Asamis Organisatin auseinander zu nehmen, würden zweifellos noch mehrere seiner Verbrechen an die Oberfläche gelangen und für einige davon konnte er sogar die Todesstrafe bekommen. Und Akihito wäre schuld daran.

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm beinahe schlecht. Er hatte sich immer voller Euphorie vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, wenn er Asami an die Polizei verkaufen würde, aber jetzt, da er genau das getan hatte, machte ihn dieses Wissen krank. Er hatte immer gewollt, dass Asami für seine Verbrechen ins Gefängnis ging, aber jetzt, da diese Möglichkeit plötzlich zum Greifen nahe war, wehrte sich etwas in ihm gegen diese Vorstellung. Er wollte nicht, dass Asami ins Gefängnis ging. Und schon gar nicht wegen ihm. Und noch weniger wollte er, dass man Asami zum Tode verurteilen könnte.

Asami war ein Verbrecher und er war bestimmt keiner von den Guten, und obwohl Akihito Verbrechen und Gewalt verabscheute, galt das aus irgendeinem Grund nicht für Asami – nicht mehr. Akihito wusste im Grunde nichts von seinen Geschäften und er wollte auch gar nichts davon wissen. Es war ihm egal was Asami tat und obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass er sich dabei jenseits des Gesetzes bewegte, spielte das auf eine seltsame Art und Weise keine Rolle.

Akihito fragte sich wo diese Gedanken auf einmal herkamen. Dieser Mann hatte ihn entführt, unter Drogen gesetzt und vergewaltigt, und das würde Akihito ihm niemals verzeihen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ihn als sein persönliches Sexspielzeug missbrauchte. Allerdings musste Akihito sich auch eingestehen, dass der Sex mit Asami der beste war, den er je gehabt hatte und dass der bloße Gedanke an Asami ausreichte, um ihn hart werden zu lassen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich damals kurz nachdem er Asami begegnet war, in seiner Wohnung einen runter geholt hatte. Dabei hatte er die ganze Zeit daran denken müssen, wie Asami ihn das letzte Mal genommen hatte und seine Hand war wie von selbst nur wenige Male rauf und runter gefahren, bevor er gekommen war. Er hatte gewusst, dass es vollkommen wahnsinnig war das tun, aber er hatte sich nicht dagegen wehren können. Er hatte nie zuvor einen Gedanken daran verschwendet Sex mit einem Mann zu haben und obwohl Asami sich ohne Rücksicht auf Akihito holte, was er wollte, genoss er es.

Asami hatte ihn Stück für Stück auseinander genommen, bis seine Seele vollkommen offen vor ihm gelegen hatte und bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig gewesen war, das Asami nicht berührt und als sein Eigentum gekennzeichnet hatte. Seine Gegenwehr wurde mit unvorstellbarer Lust bestraft und nachdem er aufgegeben hatte, wurde er von Asami genommen, bis es keinen Teil seines Körpers mehr gab, der noch ihm gehörte. Inmitten seiner Niederlagen schrie und weinte er, entsetzt darüber, was dieser Mann ihn fühlen lassen konnte, und welche Macht er über ihn hatte.

Dennoch hatte sich Akihito geschworen, dass Asami niemals sein Herz bekommen würde. Er mochte seinen Körper besitzen können und seinen Geist kontrollieren, aber an dem Tag, an dem Asami nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch sein Herz in seine Gewalt gebracht hätte, wäre er ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert. Für Asami war er nichts weiter als ein Spielzeug und Akihito wollte sein Herz nicht jemandem geben, der in ihm nicht mehr sah, als sein persönliches Eigentum. So ein Leben konnte er nicht führen, denn das würde ihn zerstören.

Doch trotz dieser Gewissheit, wurde Akihito immer deutlicher bewusst, dass er einen schweren Fehler begangen hatte. Es mochte der Wahrheit entsprechen, dass es zwischen ihm und Asami nicht mehr gab, als Sex, aber Asami hatte ihm auf eine gewisse Art und Weise vertraut und er hatte dieses Vertrauen verraten, indem er Hirata die Fotos von dem Drogendeal gegeben hatte. Akihito hatte gelernt damit zu leben, dass seine Fotos, die in der Zeitung veröffentlicht wurden, das Leben anderer Menschen zerstören konnten, aber das hier war etwas anderes. Asami war nicht irgendein korrupter Politiker oder Verbrecher, den er lediglich durch den Sucher seiner Kamera beobachtet hatte. Er wusste nicht genau, was Asami für ihn war, aber er wusste, dass er nicht damit leben konnte, wenn er der Grund dafür wäre, dass Asami alles verlor, was er hatte.

Akihito hatte Rache immer verabscheut - zumindest hatte er das bisher geglaubt. Womöglich war er bereits zu tief in Asamis Welt, die genau nach diesen Regeln funktionierte, hinein gezogen worden, dass er sich von der Vorstellung von Vergeltung hatte blenden lassen. Er hatte vergessen, wer er war und er wusste nicht, ob es vielleicht schon zu spät war, sich wieder daran zu erinnern. Auf alle Fälle wusste er, dass er nicht zulassen konnte, dass Asami seinetwegen ins Gefängnis ging.

Akihito stellte die Schüssel Cornflakes auf seinen Couchtisch und stand auf. In seinen Augen lag ein entschlossener Ausdruck, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob die Entscheidung, die er soeben getroffen hatte, die Richtige war. Vermutlich war sie es nicht, aber es war das Einzige, was Akihito jetzt noch tun konnte.

Als nächstes ging er zu seinem Nachtkästchen und griff nach seinem Handy.

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo!

So da wären wir: Mai Sano meet Akihito Takaba! Keine Angst, das wird nicht schlimm, Akihito bekommt nur ein paar Selbstzweifel, aber das bekommen wir wieder hin ^^ Ich verspreche ein schnelles Update, es sind nur noch 3 Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Golden Eyes**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**-°5°-**

„Einen Latte Macchiato mit extra Espresso-Shot und fettarmer Milch!"

Mai Sano griff nach dem Pappbecher, der auf die Theke gestellt wurde und verließ anschließend mit ihrem Kaffeebecher in der Hand den kleinen Coffee Shop. Sie kam jeden Morgen auf dem Weg zu ihrer Kanzlei hier her, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen, ganz einfach aus dem Grund, weil es nun einmal genau auf ihrem Weg lag. Der Kaffee hier war außerdem ziemlich gut und Mai schätzte Qualität, aber was sie noch sehr viel mehr schätzte, war Effizienz und Pünktlichkeit. Wenn ihr Fahrer sie an dieser Ecke aussteigen ließ, sie sich ihren Kaffee holte, und anschließend zu Fuß die drei Blocks zu ihrer Kanzlei ging, war sie schneller dort, als wenn sich ihre Limousine durch den morgendlichen Berufsverkehr quälte.

Mai nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und ging auf ihren hohen Absätzen die Straße entlang. Die Blicke, die ihr einige Männer in ihrer engen weißen Bluse und dem schwarzen Bleistiftrock zuwarfen, ignorierte sie mit der Arroganz einer Frau, die genau wusste, dass sie jeden haben konnte. Und wie alle Frauen, die das wussten, war sie bei der Auswahl ihrer Partner äußerst wählerisch.

Gerade, als sie den Kaffeebecher erneut an ihre Lippen setzen wollte, begann ihr Telefon zu klingeln und sie griff in ihre weiße Gucci Handtasche und ihr iPhone herauszuholen. Die Nummer, die auf dem Display hätte stehen sollen, war unterdrückt worden und da einer ihrer Klienten oder jemand, der sie um Rechtsbeistand bitten wollte, in ihrer Kanzlei angerufen hätte, anstatt auf ihrem Handy, verzichtete sie darauf, sich mit ihrem Namen zu melden. Sie hasste es, wenn Leute ihre Nummer unterdrückten und wenn es nach ihr ging, hätte man die Funktion ohne weiteres abschaffen können.

„Ja?"

„Spreche ich mit Mai Sano?"

Es war die Stimme eines Mannes, die ihr jedoch nicht bekannt vorkam.

„Wer ist da?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage, doch mit der Antwort, die sie daraufhin bekam, hätte sie nicht einmal im Traum gerechnet.

„Hier ist der Fotograf, der die Fotos von Ryuichi Asami gemacht hat auf die der Oberstaatsanwalt im Moment seine Anklage stützt."

„Ach tatsächlich?", fragte Mai amüsiert. Sie glaubte ihrem Anrufer kein Wort und in Gedanken malte sie sich bereits aus, was Asami mit jemandem machen würde, der versuchte sie mit gefälschten Negativen zu erpressen. „Dann sind Sie entweder nicht besonders klug oder Sie wünschen sich einen schnellen Tod, wenn Sie mich anrufen, um mir das zu sagen."

„Weder noch. Ich möchte Ihnen die Fotos und sämtliche Negative geben."

Mai schmunzelte, entschloss sich aber das Spiel weiter zu spielen. „Im Tausch wofür? Vorausgesetzt Sie sind, wer Sie behaupten."

„Unterstellen Sie mir ich würde Sie anlügen?", fragte ihr Anrufer aufgebracht und Mai stutzte ein wenig, denn der Tonfall, der diese Worte begleitete, war ohne Zweifel echt. „Von mir aus Sie können gerne einen Beweis haben! Die Fotos wurden während eines Drogendeals in Asamis Lagerhalle am Hafen aufgenommen und zeigen Asami, den Dealer mit einer blauen Kappe, ein Kilogramm Kokain in einer braunen Plastikfolge und eine Undercover Polizisten der Abteilung für Organisiertes Verbrechen mit blonden Haaren und einer schwarzen Lederjacke. Ach ja und ich vergaß, Asamis rechte Hand, einen braunhaarigen Gorilla mit Namen Kei Kirishima. Reicht Ihnen das?"

Mai verzog keine Miene, während sie weiter die Straße entlang ging, doch von nun an, war sie auf der Hut. Wer auch immer auf der anderen Seite der Leitung war, hatte soeben bewiesen, dass er tatsächlich der Fotograf war, der die Fotos von Asami gemacht hatte und damit erreichte diese Unterhaltung einen vollkommen neuen Wert. Ihr Anrufer hatte Recht gehabt, mit dem, was er zu Beginn ihres Gespräches gesagt hatte. Der Oberstaatsanwalt stützte seine Anklage hauptsächlich auf diese Fotos und die Aussagen von Nobuhiro und Daisaki. Das Nummernschild von Asamis Wagen war ein Sackgasse, dafür hatte Asami bereits gesorgt, aber auch wenn sie die Hauptzeugen und die Fotos verschwinden lassen konnten, hatte Hirata die Negative äußerst gut versteckt. Bis jetzt. Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass der Fotograf so dumm sein würde zu versuchen aus diesen Fotos noch einmal Profit zu schlagen.

„Ja, durchaus", antwortete Mai kalt. Anscheinend würde es leichter werden der Anklage gegen Asami sämtliche Grundlagen zu entziehen, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie musste nur zum Schein auf die Forderungen dieses Fotografen eingehen und wenn sie die Negative hatte, würden Kirishima und Souh sich um ihn kümmern.

„Wie viel wollen Sie?"

Der Mann am Telefon schien erstaunt über diese Frage. „Ich will kein Geld", stellte er klar. „Ich… ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, okay? Und deshalb will ich Ihnen die Negative geben. Was Sie dann damit anstellen ist Ihre Sache. Wenn Sie die Fotos haben wollen, kommen Sie in einer Stunde zum Club Cibola - allein."

Dann wurde das Gespräch beendet und Mai ließ ihr Handy sinken. Das Cibola war einer von Asamis Clubs und da sich im Erdgeschoss ebenfalls ein Restaurant befand, würde dort um die Vormittagszeit einiges los sein. Der Fotograf hatte zwangsläufig genau darauf gesetzt, aber dennoch war es dumm sich vor einem von Asamis Club zu treffen. Das war Asamis Territorium und seine Leute würden selbst auf der belebten Hauptstraße vor dem Club kein Problem damit haben diesen Fotografen zu entführen.

Mai rief das Adressbuch ihres Handys auf und wählte eine Nummer aus. Es klingelte nur ein Mal, bevor sich jemand meldete.

„Hier ist Mai. Ich habe den Fotografen gefunden, der die Fotos gemacht hat. Ich treffe mich mit ihm in einer Stunde vor dem Cibola."

**.-°*°-.**

Akihito stand vor dem Eingang des Club Cibola und warf erneut einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war beinahe zehn. Der braune Umschlag in seiner Hand, fühlte sich seltsam schwer an, aber Akihito wusste, dass das lediglich seine Einbildung war. In dem Umschlag befanden sich die zweiten Abzüge der Bilder, die er für sich gemacht hatte. Die Negative lagen immer noch in seiner Wohnung. Er hatte nicht genau darüber nachgedacht, wie das hier ablaufen sollte - alles was er wollte, war diese Fotos loszuwerden, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden Asamis Anwältin anzurufen und ihr die Fotos zu übergeben, da er hoffte, dass man ihn dann nicht gleich erschießen würde. Andererseits würde es wahrscheinlich ohnehin keiner von Asamis Leuten wagen ihm etwas anzutun, da er schließlich immer noch das Spielzeug ihres Bosses war. Wenn ihm jemand dafür, dass er diese Fotos gemacht hatte, eine Kugel in den Kopf jagte, dann würde es Asami höchst persönlich sein der den Abzug betätigte.

Ein schwarzer Mercedes hielt auf der Straße vor dem Eingang an und einen Moment darauf wurde die hintere Tür geöffnet. Akihitos Blick blieb automatisch an dem teuren Auto hängen und eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass das der Wagen war, auf den er gewartet hatte. Das erste, das Akihito von der Person, die ausstieg, sehen konnte, waren die dünnen Absätze ein paar hoher, schwarzer Pumps. Kurz darauf kam eine Frau mit schwarzen, lockigen Haaren in einer weißen Bluse und einem schwarzen Bleistiftrock zum Vorschein. Sie trug eine schwarze Sonnenbrille, sodass Akihito ihre Augen nicht sehen konnte, aber es war ohne Zweifel Mai Sano. Akihito hatte Bilder von Asamis Anwältin im Internet gesehen und die dazugehörigen Artikel hatten seiner Meinung nach nicht übertrieben, indem sie Mai als genauso gefährlich wie attraktiv beschrieben hatten.

Mai schloss die Tür des Wagens hinter sich und als sie Akihito entdeckte, der auf dem Gehweg vor dem Eingang des Cibola stand, kam sie auf ihn zu. Akihito zwang sich stehen zu bleiben. Diese Frau erinnerte ihn in ihrem ganzen Auftreten an Asami und das machte ihn nervös. Er vermutete, dass Mai den braunen Umschlag in seiner Hand gesehen und daraus geschlossen hatte, dass er derjenige war, mit dem sie sich hier treffen wollte.

„Bist du der Fotograf?", fragte sie, als sie Akihito erreicht hatte und vor ihm stehen blieb. Akihito nickte.

„Ja. Mein Name ist Akihito Takaba."

„Was?", fragte Mai verwundert und es klang, als würde sie ihren Ohren nicht trauen.

Bevor Akihito jedoch die Gelegenheit bekam, zu fragen, warum sein Name sie so erstaunte, wurde er plötzlich von starken Händen an den Armen gepackt und der Umschlag wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen. Er hatte die beiden Männer nicht kommen sehen, so sehr war er auf Mai Sano fixiert gewesen.

„Mitkommen, Kleiner!"

Akihito versuchte sich zu wehren, doch ehe er es sich versah, wurde er bereits an die Wand einer kleinen Seitengasse neben dem Club gedrückt. Als er sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst wurde, stellte er fest, dass er den Mann, der ihn festhielt, kannte - es war Kirishima, Asamis rechte Hand und der andere Kerl, der neben ihm stand, war Suoh.

„Hey, was zum Teufel soll das?", beschwerte sich Akihito, doch er kam nicht dazu mit weiteren Beschimpfungen um sich zu werfen.

„Du bist Akihito Takaba?"

Mai Sano war ihnen gefolgt und stand mit einem Mal dicht vor Akihito. Sie hatte ihre Sonnenbrille hochgeschoben und der kalte Blick in ihren Augen und der scharfe Ton in ihrer Stimme ließen Akihito augenblicklich verstummen. Er nickte.

„Und du hast die Fotos von Asami gemacht?"

„Ja, aber ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte doch nicht, dass Asami verhaftet wird!"

„Das hättest du dir überlegen müssen, bevor du die Fotos an die Polizei verkaufst", sagte Kirishima ungerührt, während er ihn weiterhin festhielt. „Wenn der Boss das erfährt, wird er dich umbringen."

Akihito schluckte schwer, ohne zu antworten. Das hatte er auch gewusst, aber zu hören wie Kirishima es nun laut aussprach, war etwas ganz anderes und machte diese Möglichkeit erschreckend real.

„Nun mal langsam, Kirishima. Eins nach dem anderen", entschied Mai, während sie sich von Suoh den Umschlag geben ließ. Sie öffnete ihn und sah die Fotos durch, bevor sie sich wieder an Akihito wandte.

„Wo sind die Negative?"

„In meiner Wohnung", antwortete Akihito wahrheitsgemäß und Mai nickte geschäftsmäßig.

„Dann werden wir beide jetzt dorthin fahren und du wirst sie mir geben."

Die Anwältin nickte Kirishima und Suoh zu, die Akihito daraufhin losließen und ihn hinter ihr zu dem schwarzen Mercedes begleiteten. Bevor Akihito einstieg, sah Kirishima ihn noch einmal scharf an.

„Mach ja keinen Blödsinn, Kleiner oder du wirst es bereuen. Und denk nicht mal dran davon zu laufen, der Boss wird dich überall finden."

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Golden Eyes**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**-°6°-**

Akihito drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und öffnete die Tür zu seiner Wohnung. Er betrat das kleine Apartment und ging dann in sein Schlafzimmer, um die Negative zu holen. Dazu zog er die Schuhe aus und stieg auf sein Bett, um eine bestimmte Deckenplatte darüber zu erreichen und sie anzuheben. Dahinter befand sich ein Hohlraum in der Deck, in dem mehrere Kabel verliefen und den Akihito als geheimes Versteck benutzte. Er nahm den Umschlag mit den Negativen heraus und setzte die Deckenplatte wieder ein.

Mai Sano war ihm ins Innere der Wohnung gefolgt und ihre dünnen Absätze machten ein durchdringendes Geräusch auf dem alten Holzboden. Sie war im Gang stehen geblieben und als Akihito mit dem Umschlag in der Hand aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam, sah sie sich in dem Bereich um, der sein Wohnzimmer und seine Küche war.

„Nette Wohnung", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich zu Akihito umgedreht hatte und ein amüsiertes Grinsen spielte um ihre roten Lippen. Akihito wusste nicht genau, was das sollte. Anscheinend hatte sie etwas anderes erwartet. Er antwortete nicht, sondern gab ihr stattdessen den Umschlag mit den Negativen.

Mai nahm ihn entgegen und ging zu Akihitos Küchentisch, wo sie den Umschlag öffnete und die Negative heraus holte, um zusammen mit den Abzügen der Bilder zu überprüfen, dass nichts fehlte.

„Vertrauen Sie mir etwa nicht?", fragte Akihito spöttisch und Mai hob den Kopf, um ihn mit einem schmalen Lächeln anzusehen.

„Nein", antwortete sie trocken, bevor sie damit fortfuhr, die Negative mit den Nummern in der Signatur der Bilder abzugleichen.

Während Akihito wartete, nutzte er die Gelegenheit um herauszufinden, was Mai Sano über ihn wusste. Sie kannte seinen Namen, so viel stand fest und die einzige Erklärung, die ihm dazu einfiel war, dass Asami ihr von ihm erzählt hatte. Das hätte Akihito jedoch nicht erwartet. Es würde allerdings erklären, warum sie von seiner Wohnung überrascht war. Mit Sicherheit hätte sie erwartet, dass Asami seinem Lover ein schickes Loft kaufen würde.

„Was hat Asami Ihnen über mich erzählt?"

„Dass du sein Liebhaber bist", antwortete Mai, ohne aufzusehen und Akihito schnaubte leise.

„Ja klar. Sie meinen wohl eher sein Spielzeug."

Mai legte einen Streifen der Negative, den sie gerade in der Hand gehabt hatte, bei Seite. Dann sah sie auf und blickte Akihito dabei direkt an. Ein sanftes Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel, als sie ihm antwortete.

„Du bedeutest Asami mehr, als du vielleicht glaubst und mehr, als er es dich sehen lässt."

Akihito verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er glaubte ihr kein Wort, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm nichts lieber tun würde, als ihr zu glauben.

„Ach ja?", fragte er herausfordernd. „Und woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

Mai ließ den letzten Streifen der Negative sinken und schob sie dann zurück in den Umschlag. Mit beiden Umschlägen in der Hand, die nun alles Beweismaterial enthielten, das Akihito von dem Drogendeal hatte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und lehnte sich an den Küchentisch.

„Du kannst es von mir aus weibliche Intuition nennen. Ryuichi Asami ist nicht so schwer zu durchschauen, wie er es gerne hätte", eröffnete sie ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Die Unterwelt funktioniert nach einfachen Regeln. Gefühle zu zeigen, bedeutet Schwäche, aber das heißt nicht, dass er keine Gefühle hat. Ich weiß wovon ich rede, denn ich bin auch eines seiner _Spielzeuge_ - wie du es genannt hast. Und ich bin gerne sein Spielzeug, denn Asami ist einer der wenigen Männer, die es mit mir aufnehmen können. Außerdem ist der Sex mit ihm einfach fantastisch, aber das brauche ich dir ja nicht zu sagen."

Akihito spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und er rot wurde. Er wandte den Blick ab, denn die Situation war ihm mehr als peinlich, aber gleichzeitig spürte er auch Wut und Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte irgendwie damit gerechnet, dass Mai Sano ebenfalls mit Asami schlief, aber diesen Verdacht nun bestätigt zu bekommen, machte ihm mehr aus, als es sollte. Die Frau, die gerade an seinem Küchentisch lehnte, spielte ohne Zweifel in einer ganz anderen Liga als er. Gegen jemanden wie sie, hatte jemand wie er nicht die geringste Chance.

„Schade, dass ich mir einen anderen Liebhaber suchen musste."

Akihito sah auf, als er das hörte, nur um Mai Sanos selbstgefälligem Grinsen zu begegnen.

„Das letzte Mal, dass ich mit Asami geschlafen habe, war vor einem halben Jahr. Ein paar Wochen vorher hat er dich getroffen und als ich bei ihm anrief, sagte er mir, er habe kein Interesse mehr daran mit mir zu schlafen."

Es fehlte nicht viel und Akihito wäre der Mund aufgeklappt. Asami hatte eine Frau wie Mai Sano von der Bettkante gestoßen - und er sollte der Grund dafür gewesen sein! Er tat sich schwer damit, das zu glauben, aber die Anwältin machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie lügen. Und wenn das die Wahrheit war, dann bedeutete das, dass er Asami etwas bedeutete. Akihito hätte nur zu gerne geglaubt, dass er für Asami tatsächlich mehr war, als nur ein Spielzeug mit dem er sich die Zeit vertrieb, aber er wagte es nicht sich an diese Hoffnung zu klammern.

Mai Sano stieß sich unterdessen von seinem Küchentisch ab und hielt die beiden Umschläge in die Höhe.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Immerhin ich habe nun weswegen ich hergekommen bin. Denk darüber nach was, ich gesagt habe. Und mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Asami dich umbringen wird, wenn er aus dem Gefängnis kommt."

Damit drehte sich Mai Sano um und verließ seine Wohnung, während Akihito einfach stehen blieb und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

**.-°*°-. **

Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als Asami das Gefängnis durch das Haupttor verließ. Die letzten Strahlen des Tages tauchten den Himmel über Tokio in ein sattes rot, während die Sonne langsam hinter den Wolkenkratzern verschwand.

Hinter Asami wurde die Pforte wieder geschlossen, doch er verschwendete nicht einen Blick zurück, sondern ging auf seine schwarze Limousine zu, die bereits auf der Straße vor dem grauen Betonklotz wartete.

Der Oberstaatsanwalt hatte ihn weitere zwölf Stunden festgehalten, nachdem ihm mittgeteilt worden war, dass sich die Beweise gegen Asami einer nach dem anderen in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Asami im Gefängnis gesessen hatte, aber abgesehen davon, dass er sich sehr wohl zu verteidigen wusste, wagte es selbst hinter diesen Mauern niemand ihn anzurühren.

Am gestrigen Abend war der Oberstaatsanwalt darüber informiert worden, dass man Nobuhiro tot in seiner Zelle gefunden hatte, ohne dass einem der Wachen etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen wäre. Es war kein Problem gewesen den Dealer aus dem Weg zu räumen, auch nicht, nachdem Hirata ihn in Schutzhaft genommen und so gut versteckt hatte, wie er konnte. Daisaki war samt seiner Familie seit gestern Morgen spurlos verschwunden. Wie jeder Polizist hatte auch er einige Leichen im Keller gehabt, die nur darauf gewartet hatten, dass Asamis Leute sie fanden. Von da an war es leicht gewesen. Daisaki zu erpressen hatte sich als nicht weiter problematisch herausgestellt und Asami hatte ihm eine großzügige Summe Schweigegeld gezahlt, um weit weg von Tokio neu anzufangen. Währenddessen waren sämtliche Fotos aus den Akten in der Polizeistation verschwunden, direkt unter Hiratas Nase, und als der Detektiv Akihito angerufen hatte und von ihm die Negative verlangte, hatte der Junge ihm gesagt, dass am gestrigen Abend bei ihm eingebrochen worden sei, und dass die Negative gestohlen wurden.

Asamis Augen verengten sich, als er an Akihito dachte. Als Mai ihm am Telefon gesagt hatte, dass er es gewesen war, der die Fotos gemacht hatte, war Asami nahe dran gewesen den Hörer mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Wand zu schlagen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ihm etwas seine Kontrolle entriss, aber die Wut über Akihitos Verrat hätte es beinahe geschafft ihn die Nerven verlieren zu lassen.

Akihito hatte ihn an die Polizei verkauft und Asami spürte, wie der Schmerz und die tiefe Enttäuschung darüber noch immer wie flüssiges Gift durch seine Adern schnellten. Er hatte gegen seine eigenen Regeln verstoßen, indem er Akihito so nahe an sich heran gelassen hatte, wie niemanden vor ihm. Es war ein Fehler gewesen den Jungen bei sich zu behalten, nachdem er angefangen hatte Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln, die über die rein körperliche Anziehung hinaus gingen, aber dieses unerklärliche Verlangen nach etwas, das mehr war, als nur Sex, hatte ihn unvorsichtig und leichtsinnig werden lassen. Und nun bezahlte er den Preis dafür.

Jeden anderen, der es gewagt hätte ihn auf diese Art und Weise zu hintergehen, hätte man mittlerweile in einem schwarzen Plastiksack auf dem Grund der Tokio Bay gefunden, aber das galt nicht für Akihito. Sein Verrat reichte viel tiefer. Indem Asami zugelassen hatte, dass der Junge ihm wichtig wurde, hatte er ihm die Macht gegeben ihn zu verletzen. Asami hatte gewusst, was geschehen würde, wenn er einem anderen Menschen diese Macht über sich gab, aber er hatte ignoriert, dass so etwas nur auf eine mögliche Weise enden konnte. Jetzt war es zu spät und der Schmerz, den er über Akihitos Verrat empfand, führte ihm seine eigene Schwäche vor Augen.

Suoh stand bereits neben der Limousine und öffnete Asami die Tür, als er den Wagen erreichte. Asami stieg ein und der Ausdruck in seinen goldenen Augen war eiskalt, als er seinen Blick durch den Rückspiegel auf Kirishima, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, richtete.

„Wo ist er?"

Kirishima fragte nicht, wen Asami meinte, sondern antwortete angesichts des scharfen Tons in Asamis Stimme ohne zu zögern. „In seiner Wohnung."

„Bringt mich dorthin."

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo Leute!

Und hier sind sie, die letzten beiden Kapitel. Ich finde sie gehören zusammen, deswegen poste ich sie auch zusammen. Bis es wieder etwas Neues von mir zu lesen geben wird, könnte dauern, ich bin gerade noch fleißig am Schreiben. Aber immerhin bin ich schon wieder am Schreiben ^^ Ich möchte noch einmal allen danken, die mir ein Review dagelassen haben, ich freue mich jedes Mal riesig, wenn ich sie lese!

Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß mit den letzten beiden Kapiteln! Lg CarpeDiem

* * *

**Golden Eyes**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**-°7°-**

Akihito zuckte zusammen, als er das Geräusch seiner Klingel hörte, das durch die Wohnung schallte. Einen Moment lang blieb er einfach vor seinem Laptop sitzen, ohne Anstalten zu machen aufzustehen. Er wusste, wer draußen im Treppenhaus stand, und der Gedanke, die Tür nicht zu öffnen, war äußerst verlockend. Doch gerade weil er wusste, dass es niemand anderer, als Asami sein konnte, der gerade geklingelt hatte, musste er die Tür aufmachen, denn er wusste auch, dass Asami nicht zögern würde sie andernfalls einzutreten.

Mit einem Knopfdruck schaltete Akihito seinen Laptop aus, bevor er aufstand und zur Tür ging. Er entriegelte das Schloss und öffnete, doch noch bevor er sehen konnte, wer tatsächlich draußen im Treppenhaus stand, wurde die Tür nach innen aufgestoßen. Akihito stolperte zurück und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Einen Augenblick darauf, wurde die Tür mit einem lauten Knall wieder ins Schloss geworfen und als Akihito aufsah, fand er sich Asami gegenüber, der seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

Akihito erstarrte, als er direkt in den Lauf der Pistole blickte, die nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt genau zwischen seine Augen gerichtet war. Asamis Hand war erschreckend ruhig und der Blick in seinen goldenen Augen war gnadenlos und eiskalt.

„Gib mir einen guten Grund dich nicht auf der Stelle zu erschießen."

Akihito schluckte schwer, während ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er wäre nicht fähig gewesen sich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Alles was er tun konnte, war auf die Pistole in Asamis Hand zu starren, während die Worte langsam sein Denken erreichten. Er hatte erwartet, dass so etwas passieren würde. Obwohl Mai Sano ihm gesagt hatte, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen, wegen dem, was Kirishima gesagt hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass Asami ihn dieses Mal nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen würde. Nicht nachdem was er getan hatte. Dass Asami jetzt seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hielt, bestätigte diese Gewissheit. Nach außen hin wirkte er kühl und kontrolliert und seine Stimme war vollkommen gefühllos gewesen, aber Akihito wusste, dass dieser Schein trog. Er konnte die unbändige Wut in Asamis Augen sehen und er war sich sicher, dass er ohne zu Zögern abdrücken würde.

Akihito hatte sich bereits einige Male gefragt wie sein Leben enden würde, aber dieses Szenario hatte er nicht auf der Rechnung gehabt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er durch die Hand des Menschen sterben würde, den er liebte. Er liebte Asami und er sah keinen Grund diese Tatsache noch länger zu verleugnen. Er hatte immer zu viel Angst vor den Konsequenzen gehabt, als dass er sich hätte eingestehen können, dass er Gefühle für Asami hatte. Zwar war er dem anderen von Anfang an rettungslos verfallen gewesen, aber wenn er das zugegeben hätte, wäre er Asami vollkommen ausgeliefert gewesen und das hätte ihn zerstört.

Jetzt war auf einmal nichts davon mehr wichtig und Akihito spürte eine Last von sich abfallen, von der ihm gar nicht klar gewesen war, dass er sie die ganze Zeit mit sich herum getragen hatte. In wenigen Augenblicken würde er ohnehin sterben, also spielte alles, was er noch tun oder sagen würde, keine Rolle mehr.

„Ich - ich hab einen Fehler gemacht", sagte Akihito leise, und hob dann den Kopf, um Asami direkt in die Augen zu blicken. „Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dass du meinetwegen ins Gefängnis gehst, weil… weil ich dich liebe."

Es kostete Akihito einiges an Überwindung diese Worte auszusprechen, doch als er es tat, glaubte er eine Regung in Asamis Augen zu sehen. Im nächsten Moment war das Gesicht des anderen jedoch wieder die übliche, ausdruckslose Maske und Akihito entschied, dass er sich das nur eingebildet haben musste. Sein Instinkt schrie ihn an, dass er irgendetwas tun sollte, anstatt einfach nur da zu stehen und darauf zu warten, dass Asami den Abzug betätigen würde, aber er konnte es nicht. Er wusste, dass seine Worte Asami nicht davon abhalten würden ihn umzubringen, aber das hatte er auch nicht beabsichtigt. Er hatte Asami verraten und er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er jetzt den Preis dafür zahlen würde.

Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge, während Akihito darauf wartete, dass er das Klicken des Abzugs hörte - doch nichts geschah. Asami stand ihm mit einem undurchdringlichen Ausdruck in den goldenen Augen gegenüber, während er die Waffe immer noch zwischen Akihitos Augen gerichtet hatte, doch er drückte nicht ab.

Akihito spürte, wie er wütend wurde. Das war doch einfach unglaublich! Dieser Bastard war hier her gekommen, um ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen, und jetzt, nachdem Akihito ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte, brachte er es scheinbar nicht mehr fertig abzudrücken.

„Worauf wartest du noch?", fragte Akihito mit grimmiger Miene. „Erschieß mich endlich, dann haben wir es hinter uns!"

Asami bewegte sich nicht und für ein paar lange Momente herrschte vollkommene Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Glaubst du wirklich ich könnte so einfach abdrücken?", fragte Asami schließlich mit leiser Stimme und seine Worte wurden von einem bitteren Unterton begleitet, den Akihito nicht einordnen konnte. Im Gesicht des anderen zeigte sich noch immer keine Regung und Akihito hielt seinem Blick mit trotziger Miene stand, bevor er ihm eine Antwort gab.

„Ja. Ja, das glaube ich."

„Warum?", fragte Asami ausdruckslos und Akihito wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er starrte Asami ungläubig an, während er sich fragte, ob er vielleicht schon tot war und es nur nicht mitbekommen hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte und diese Ungewissheit machte ihn wütend und ließ alles aus ihm heraus brechen, was er bisher für die Wahrheit gehalten hatte.

„Weil ich nichts weiter als ein Spielzeug für dich bin - ich bin doch nur dein Eigentum! Daran erinnerst du mich schließlich immer wieder!", versetzte Akihito lauter als beabsichtigt. „Ich bedeute dir nicht das Geringste. Dir bedeutet niemand etwas! Es sollte dir nicht schwer fallen mich einfach zu erschießen und dir jemand Neuen zu suchen!"

Akihito funkelte Asami wütend an, doch in seinem Blick lag mehr Unsicherheit und Enttäuschung, als er sich selbst eingestehen würde. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Asami keine Gefühle für ihn hatte, doch dieses Bild begann langsam in sich zusammen zu fallen.

Asami sah ihn direkt an und schließlich, nach einem endlos langen Augenblick, schloss er die Augen und ein schmales, spöttisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Es war ein Zeichen der Kapitulation vor sich selbst und vor der Tatsache, dass er schlichtweg nicht in der Lage war Akihito zu erschießen - ganz gleich was er getan hatte. Dann sicherte Asami seine Waffe und ließ die Pistole sinken.

„Du hast immer noch nicht begriffen, was es bedeutet, wenn ich sage, dass du mir gehörst", stellte Asami leise fest und obwohl seine Worte von einem bedauernden Unterton begleitet wurden, blieb das ironische Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bestehen. „Wieso hätte ich dich die ganze Zeit über an meiner Seite behalten, wenn ich dich nicht wollen würde? Wenn du mir nicht wichtig wärst, hätte ich dich schon längst abserviert. Aber du gehörst mir, Akihito - für immer. Vielleicht solltest du dir Gedanken darüber machen, was das wirklich bedeutet."

Mit diesen Worten steckte Asami seine Waffe in sein Schulterhalfter und drehte sich dann um. Er hatte seine Hand bereits auf dem Türgriff liegen, als Akihito wieder zu sich kam.

„Warte", bat er hastig und es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, dass Asamis Finger auf dem Türgriff verharrten, während er sich wieder zu ihm umwandte und ihn fragend ansah.

Akihito hatte die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen. Asamis Worte ließen so etwas wie Hoffnung in ihm aufsteigen, dass er sich vielleicht die ganze Zeit über geirrt hatte, aber bevor er bereit war, auch nur einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen, wollte er eine klare Antwort haben. Wenn Asami jetzt ging, würde sich zwischen ihnen nichts ändern.

„Sag es mir", forderte Akihito entschlossen, was Asami dazu brachte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zu ziehen.

„Wovon redest du?"

Akihito schluckte und tat sein Bestes um Asamis Blick stand zu halten.

„Sag mir, was es bedeutet."

Einen langen Moment sah Asami ihn lediglich an, doch dann ließ er seine Hand von dem Griff der Tür gleiten, bevor er auf Akihito zuging. Etwas in seinem Blick brachte Akihito dazu vor ihm zurück zu weichen, ohne dass er genau sagen konnte, was es war. Eine Art manischer Glanz hatte sich in die goldenen Augen geschlichen und Akihito wusste nicht, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, eine Antwort von Asami zu verlangen. Nach zwei Schritten war seine Flucht jedoch bereits zu Ende, denn er spürte die Wand in seinem Rücken und musste stehen bleiben. Asami lehnte sich mit seinem Ellbogen neben Akihitos Kopf und beugte sich dann zu ihm hinunter. Sein Gesicht war nur noch Zentimeter von Akihitos entfernt und der Blick in den goldenen Augen brannte sich in seine Seele ein.

„Es bedeutet, dass ich dich nie mehr gehen lassen werde - für immer. Und dass ich ausnahmslos jeden vernichte, der es wagen sollte dir etwas anzutun."

Akihito spürte wie diese Worte ihm Angst machten, ihm aber auch gleichzeitig ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Sicherheit gaben. Asami war ein sehr besitzergreifender Mensch und Akihito liebte seine Freiheit über alles, doch mit einem Mal bekam die Vorstellung, dass er Asami gehören sollte, eine ganz neue Bedeutung, denn etwas wurde ihm in diesem Moment klar: Asami würde genauso ihm gehören. Er konnte es in Asamis Augen sehen, dass ihm diese Gewissheit genauso viel Angst machte, wie ihm selbst und so lächerlich es klang, gab ihm genau diese Tatsache neuen Mut.

Doch obwohl diese Worte ein kostbares Versprechen in sich bargen, war Akihito noch nicht vollkommen zufrieden. Asami hatte ihm auf seine Art und Weise klar gemacht, was er ihm bedeutete, aber Akihito wünschte sich dennoch, dass Asami es aussprechen würde.

„Kannst du es nicht einfach sagen?", murrte Akihito leise, doch im Grunde wusste er bereits, dass die drei Worte, die er von Asami hören wollte, nicht über seine Lippen kommen würden.

Ein schwermütiger Ausdruck trat in Asamis Augen, während er kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein", antwortete er entschieden und Akihito ließ mit einem seufzen die Luft entweichen, von der ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass er sie angehalten hatte. Asami war jedoch noch nicht fertig und beugte sich tiefer zu Akihito hinunter, bis sich ihre Lippen beinahe berührten.

„Aber ich kann dir zeigen, wie viel du mir bedeutest."

Akihito wollte protestieren, dass das nicht das Gleiche war, aber Asami gab ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu, sondern verschloss Akihitos Lippen mit seinen eigenen.

Instinktiv versuchte Akihito nach hinten auszuweichen, doch die Wand in seinem Rücken hielt ihn abermals davon ab. Asami ließ eine Hand in seinen Nacken gleiten, während er seiner Bewegung folgte. Akihito hatte einen harten und leidenschaftlichen Kuss erwartet, als Asami ihn mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand presste, doch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Obwohl die Hand in seinem Nacken ihn kompromisslos festhielt, war der Kuss ungewohnt sanft. Asamis Lippen bewegten sich langsam und gefühlvoll über seinen und als er seine Zunge in Akihitos Mund gleiten ließ, tat er es ungewöhnlich vorsichtig.

Akihito war noch nie so von Asami geküsst worden und es brachte ihn vollkommen durcheinander. Dieser langsame, sinnliche Kuss schmeckte unglaublich süß und gab ihm das Gefühl unendlich kostbar zu sein. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schlang er seine Arme um Asami, um ihm noch näher zu kommen, während er den Kuss mit derselben Intensität erwiderte. Asami brauchte nicht auszusprechen, was er ihm bedeutete, nicht solange er ihn dafür so küsste. Wer brauchte schon Worte, wenn er dafür das hier haben konnte.

Der Kuss dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und als sich Asamis Lippen schließlich von den seinen lösten, nutzte Akihito die Gelegenheit um tief und zittrig Luft zu holen. Ihm war schwindelig und er ließ die Augen geschlossen, um diesen Augenblick niemals enden zu lassen. Asami hatte seine Stirn gegen die seine gelehnt und die geflüsterten Worte, die einen Moment darauf an Akihitos Ohren drangen, kamen ihm seltsam unwirklich vor.

„Du bedeutest mir alles."

Akihito öffnete seine Augen, als er das hörte und blickte Asami dadurch direkt an. In den goldenen Augen lag ein nie dagewesener, zärtlicher Glanz, der Akihito vollkommen gefangen nahm. Das nächste, was er tat, war sich Asami entgegen zu drücken und seinen Mund beinahe verzweifelt auf die Lippen des anderen zu pressen.

Ein Teil von ihm hatte schon immer auf diesen Moment gewartet und würde alles dafür tun, ihn niemals zu vergessen, während der andere Teil von ihm fürchterliche Angst vor diesem Geständnis hatte. Die letzten Illusionen, die er sich gemacht hatte, dass er eines Tages von Asami loskommen würde, hatten sich gerade in Luft aufgelöst. Er war diesem gefährlichen und unberechenbaren Mann rettungslos verfallen und er würde mit ihm bis in die Tiefen der Hölle hinabsteigen.

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Golden Eyes**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**-°8°-**

Asami reagierte auf Akihitos stürmischen Kuss, indem er ihn hart gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken drückte und begann sein Becken gegen Akihitos beginnende Erektion zu reiben. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde aus dem sanften und gefühlvollen Kuss ein leidenschaftlicher Kampf, von dem Akihito allerdings genau wusste, dass er ihn nicht gewinnen würde. Er stöhnte leise, als Asami ihn mit seinem Körper fester gegen die Wand presste und Akihito versuchte nicht einmal sich dagegen zu wehren. Alles, was er tat, war den harten Kuss mit der gleichen Begierde zu erwidern, während sämtliches Blut aus seinem Gehirn unaufhaltsam in seine unteren Körperregionen schoss.

Die harten, kompromisslosen Berührungen mit denen Asami ihn anfasste und die gefährliche Dominanz, die er ausstrahlte, wenn er Akihitos Körper mit unvorstellbarer Lust dazu zwang sich ihm hinzugeben, hatten Akihito schon immer innerhalb kürzester Zeit unglaublich erregt, aber bis jetzt hatte er es sich nie gestattet diesen Gefühlen nachzugeben. Er hatte versucht sich dagegen zu wehren, weil er gewusst hatte, dass er sich dagegen wehren musste, obwohl sein Körper ihn doch jedes Mal wieder verraten hatte. Jetzt hatte er dazu keinen Grund mehr und er ließ sich gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken sinken, während er kampflos den Empfindungen unterlag, die Asami in ihm auslöste.

Das nächste, das Akihito spürte, waren Asamis Hände, die sich einen Weg unter sein T-Shirt suchten und zielstrebig nach oben wanderten. Akihito schnappte nach Luft, als Asamis Finger begannen seine Brustwarzen zu reizen.

„Asami, bitte…", sagte er leise und stöhnte dabei hilflos, als Asami seine Worte zum Anlass nahm besonders hart in seine Brustwarzen zu kneifen. Er war bereits jetzt nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und dass Asami sein Becken immer noch in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen gegen seine inzwischen schmerzhaft harte Erektion rieb, brachte ihn fast an die Grenze.

Ein Moment darauf waren Asamis Hände jedoch plötzlich von seiner erhitzten Haut verschwunden und Akihito gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, als Asami den Kuss löste und ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Er ließ es achtlos neben sie auf den Boden fallen, bevor seine Lippen als nächstes Akihitos Hals attackierten.

Akihito ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand fallen und schloss die Augen, nur um sie einen Augenblick darauf wieder aufzureißen, als Asami ihn unerwartet fest in den Hals biss.

„Ah!"

Akihito keuchte schmerzhaft auf und wollte Asami auszuweichen, doch eine Hand griff in seine Haare und hielt ihn fest. Er versuchte daraufhin beinahe verzweifelt Asami von sich weg zu schieben, aber es gelang ihm nicht und er wimmerte leise, während ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Gerade als er glaubte, es nicht mehr länger aushalten zu können, ließ Asami von ihm ab. Obwohl Akihito die Stelle, an der Asami ihn gebissen hatte, nicht sehen konnte, war er sich sicher, dass er blutete.

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand wieder und Asami zog ihm die Hände hintern den Rücken. Akihito spürte die weiche Seide von einer von Asamis Krawatten um seine Handgelenke und er sog scharf die Luft ein, als Asami den Knoten zuzog und ihm der Stoff in die Haut schnitt.

„Asami! Verdammt was soll das?", beschwerte sich Akihito mit erstickter Stimme und verzog das Gesicht, als er das schmerzhafte Pulsieren, das von seinem Hals ausging, von Sekunde zu Sekunde deutlicher spürte. Er wehrte sich heftig und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Asami drückte ihn grob gegen die Wand und lehnte sich mit seinem Gewicht über ihn, sodass Akihito seinen heißen Atem direkt an seinem Ohr spüren konnte.

„Du hast mich an die Polizei verkauft, Akihito. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dich damit so einfach davon kommen lasse?"

Akihito erstarrte und der gefährliche Ton in Asamis Stimme ließ ihm einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen. Für einen Moment hatte er Angst vor dem, was Asami ihm antun würde und er wünschte sich, dass er ihn einfach erschossen hätte. Was auch immer Asami mit ihm anstellen würde, er war sich sicher, dass er sehr viel schmerzhafter sein würde, als eine Kugel in den Kopf zu bekommen.

Doch dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, warum er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Er war nur aus dem Grund nicht tot, weil er Asami zu viel bedeutete, als dass er ihn hätte erschießen können. Asami liebte ihn, auch wenn er es nicht aussprechen konnte, und Akihito war ihm aufgrund dieser Tatsache hilflos ausgeliefert. Er wusste tief in seinem Inneren, dass Asami ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzen würde, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er ihm nicht dennoch weh tun konnte. Akihito war sich jedoch sicher, dass er alles ertragen konnte, was Asami mit ihm tun würde - weil er es ertragen musste. Er liebte Asami und er hatte ihn an die Polizei verkauft und dafür würde er jetzt die Konsequenzen tragen.

„Nein", antwortete Akihito leise, bevor er seine Stirn besiegt gegen die Wand fallen ließ. Er schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er sich dazu zwang still stehen zu bleiben.

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, doch dann spürte er, wie Asami seine Handgelenkte los ließ und einen Schritt zurück trat. Akihito bewegte sich nicht und Asamis Hände wanderten nach vorne, um Akihitos Hose zu öffnen. Er ließ sie samt seiner Shorts zu Boden gleiten, sodass ihm beides wie eine zusätzliche Fessel um die Fußknöchel hing. Dann schob Asami Akihitos Beine auseinander, indem er mit einem Fuß gegen Akihitos Knöcheln schlug. Akihito gehorchte und spreizte seine Beine soweit es seine Hose zuließ. Die Position, in der er nun an der Wand lehnte, war extrem unbequem und seine Muskeln protestierten, doch er zwang sich abzuwarten, was Asami als nächstes tun würde.

Er musste nicht lange warten, denn einen Moment darauf spürte er Asamis Lippen in seinem Nacken, wo sie sanfte Küsse verteilten. Akihito lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter, als Asami die empfindliche Haut mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge reizte. Ein leises Seufzen kam über Akihitos Lippen und als Asami einen Augenblick später mit einer Hand um seine Hüften herum griff und sich seine langen Finger um Akihitos Erektion legten, stöhnte er laut auf.

Asamis Bewegungen waren hart und fordernd und Akihito glaubte mit jeder Berührung, die Wellen der Lust durch seinen Körper jagte, mehr und mehr den Verstand zu verlieren. Er spürte erst, dass Asamis Lippen seinen Nacken verlassen hatten, als er mit seiner Zunge über die Wunde, die er ihm mit seinen Zähnen zugefügt hatte, leckte und Akihito zusammenzuckte. Er sog mit einem Zischen die Luft ein, als Asami diese Behandlung wiederholte, denn jede noch so leichte Berührung der verletzten Haut brannte wie Feuer. Unwillkürlich versuchte Akihito auszuweichen und er rechnete bereits damit, dass Asami ihn festhalten würde, um ihn in Position zu halten, doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen lösten sich seine Finger von Akihitos Erektion und er trat einen Schritt zurück.

Akihito stöhnte frustriert auf. Seine Erektion pochte schmerzhaft und er hielt es kaum noch aus. Er wollte nichts mehr, als auf der Stelle zu kommen, aber seine Hände waren immer noch gefesselt und so war er Asami vollkommen ausgeliefert.

Einen Moment darauf spürte er Asamis Lippen wieder in seinem Nacken und seine Finger umfassten erneut Akihitos Erektion, um sie mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen zu reiben.

„Asami… bitte…", stöhnte Akihito langgezogen. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen konzentrierten sich sämtliche Empfindungen nur noch auf seine Erektion und darauf endlich zu kommen.

Doch dann machten sich Asamis Lippen erneut an dem Biss an seinem Hals zu schaffen und Akihito zuckte angesichts des scharfen Schmerzes, der durch seinen Körper fuhr, zurück. Im selben Moment, verschwanden die Finger um seine Erektion wieder. Akihito biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken zu Fäusten, um sich dazu zu zwingen still zu halten.

Jedes Mal, wenn Akihito versuchte Asami auszuweichen, indem er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, löste Asami seine Finger wieder und unterbrach sämtliche Berührungen. Das tat er so lange, bis Akihito sich vollkommen ergeben hatte und nicht mehr versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen.

Das schmerzhafte Brennen, das von Akihitos Hals ausging, war innerhalb kürzester Zeit beinahe genauso stark wie die Lust, die jedes Mal durch seinen Körper jagte, wenn Asami seine Finger über die Spitze seiner Erektion gleiten ließ. Akihito wimmerte leise, doch obwohl die Wunde brannte wie Feuer, war die Lust stärker und der Schmerz steigerte sie mit jeder Sekunde ins Unermessliche. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Akihito am ganzen Körper unkontrolliert bebte und er nichts weiter tun konnte, als ununterbrochen laut zu stöhnen, doch seine Nervenenden waren so überreizt, dass er nicht kommen konnte. Asami trieb ihn mit jeder Bewegung weiter in die Ekstase und als Akihito glaubte jeden Moment zusammen zu brechen, biss Asami ein weiteres Mal in seinen Hals, genau an der Stelle, die er zuvor bereits attackiert hatte. Der plötzliche Schmerz entlockte Akihito einen erstickten Schrei und reichte aus, um ihn über die Grenze zu schicken. Er kam auf der Stelle und einen Augenblick lang wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, währen sein Orgasmus ihn mit sich riss.

Er kam erst wieder zu sich, als er spürte, wie Asami die Krawatte um seine Handgelenke herum löste und Akihito nahm seine Hände nach vorne, um sich kraftlos und schwer atmend an der Wand abzustützen.

Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Asami währenddessen seine Hose geöffnet hatte und erst als Akihito die Spitze von Asamis Erektion an seinem Eingang spürte, wurde ihm bewusst, was er vorhatte. Akihito keuchte schmerzhaft auf, als Asami ohne weitere Vorbereitung in ihn eindrang. Er schob sich ein Stück in ihn und Akihito versuchte sich gegen ihn zu wehren, doch Asamis Finger schlossen sich mit einem stahlharten Griff um seinen Nacken und hielten ihn fest, während er Asamis Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr hörte.

„Entspann dich, Akihito. Deine Gegenwehr ist deine eigentliche Bestrafung."

Akihito wimmerte leise, als Asami nach diesen Worten Stück für Stück weiter in ihn eindrang. Seine Bereitschaft weitere Schmerzen zu ertragen, war auf den absoluten Nullpunkt gesunken. Er konnte nicht mehr und schließlich gab er dem Druck in seinem Nacken nach und ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen, während sämtliche Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich.

Asami drang mit einem letzten Stoß ganz in ihn ein und Akihito stöhnte erstickt, als er dabei seinen Lustpunkt traf. Daraufhin begann Asami ihn mit schnellen und harten Stößen zu nehmen und Akihitos Erregungskurve stieg wieder sprunghaft an. Bei jeder von Asamis Bewegungen stöhnte er laut auf und als Asami schließlich eine Hand um Akihitos Erektion legte, kam er beinahe im selben Moment ein weiteres Mal.

„Asami…", stöhnte Akihito leise, während er undeutlich spürte, wie Asami ebenfalls nach einem letzten, harten Stoß seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

„Ich liebe dich..."

Die Worte waren nur ein leises Flüstern gewesen und Akihito riss die Augen auf, als er es hörte. Sein Gehirn war von seinem ungewöhnlich heftigen Orgasmus noch vollkommen benebelt und einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, ob er sich diese Worte nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

Während Akihito versuchte wieder zu Atmen zu kommen, drehte er den Kopf, um Asami anzusehen, doch im Gesicht des anderen zeigte sich nicht die geringste Regung. Er hätte schwören können, dass Asami gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte, kurz nachdem er gekommen war, aber jetzt war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Dann entschied er jedoch, dass es im Grunde keine Rolle spielte. Er wusste, dass Asami ihn liebte, denn schließlich hatte er ihn an die Polizei verkauft und war immer noch am Leben.

Bevor Akihito jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, beugte sich Asami zu ihm hinunter und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während er sich aus ihm zurück zog und ihn zu sich herumdrehte. Dann begann er ihn bestimmt in Richtung Badezimmer zu schieben.

Akihito stöhnte gequält auf, doch er wehrte sich nicht, in dem Wissen, dass er ohnehin keine Wahl hatte, denn sein Herz hatte ihn diesem gefährlichen und stolzen Mann bereits schutzlos ausgeliefert.

**Ende**


End file.
